The McIntyre Case
by jj87
Summary: Andy and Traci go undercover, what happens when it all goes wrong and the girls go missing? Can Sam and Jerry save them in time ? this is all Andy/Sam, Traci/Jerry.
1. Chapter 1

Andy and Traci were sitting on some desks Chatting with Dov and Chris, they had twenty minutes to spare before parade. Sam, Jerry and Oliver sat across the bullpen in their own conversation. Their staff sergeant Frank stuck his head out and yelled for Andy and Traci to come into his office. They both shrugged at the guys when the went by.

"Take a seat ladies" Frank motioned to the chairs.

Andy then noticed Donavan Boyd sitting in one of the chairs by the window "Damn it what is his problem with me now?" Andy muttered to Traci who just giggled and took a seat beside her.

"Okay ladies I'll get straight to it" Boyd started, the girls nodded and looked at one another. "I need you two to go undercover as sisters, before you cut in Nash skin colour is not an issue. Your dad had a brief affair with your mother, a cocktail waitress while he was married to Andy's mom, your mom passed on when you were four. You bounced around until Andy's mom found out about you and took you in and raised you as her own."

"Okay" they both said together. "What are we getting into here Boyd?" Andy asked.

"Wayne McIntyre has been arrested, he is willing to let us send people in undercover in return for a deal. He thinks some of his own guys are selling their own stuff out of his warehouse and night club. This homemade ecstasy is laced with rat poison and god knows what, there has been nearly fifty deaths this month alone. We need to find out who is making it, where they're making it, who is selling it and who is the master behind it. We know where they are selling, that's where you two come in."

"Okay I'm in" Andy replied.

"Me too I just need to sort out Leo" Traci said.

"Good that's what I like to hear, don't worry about your kid Nash he'll be looked after, your dad too McNally. Okay your new names are Kellie and Rachel McIntyre. Your dad fled Ireland in the eighties and now has one of the biggest empires in Toronto."

"Like what?" Andy asked "Drugs, Trafficking that kind of thing"

"Just drugs mostly heroin and coke, but now his guys are stepping on his toes. Get as much info as you can gain trust, flirt, get close not too close I'll be bringing in long term boyfriends next week. You are very close sisters so stay together at all times, do not go anywhere your partner cannot see you."

"Okay what's our background story?, I mean we can't just pop up" Traci asked.

"You went to college in New York, of course Daddy paid. Now your three years are up you're back home. Andy you studied Law and Traci you studied management and payroll ." Boyd replied flipping through a file.

"Okay good we can work on our stories together, maybe make up some memories stuff like that ?" Andy suggested.

"Good your using your brain McNally, Wayne will brief his guys that you are in charge and warn them to keep you safe. I will have eyes on you at all times so don't worry, no wires in this but phones with tracking chips and audio will be given to you. Some of Anton hills guys are in this gang now, we need to bring them down. you think you can handle this ?" They both assured him they were ready. "This is just a run through I will go over everything properly tomorrow, be at headquarters seven am. Not a word to Swarek or Barber, no one is to know just us four. Okay" Boyd stood "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Okay guys, back to patrol for today report to headquarters in the morning. Be safe, use your training, we don't have room for any slip ups. Serve protect and make me proud" Frank smiled and dismissed them.

* * *

><p>"Thank you sir we won't let you down" Andy said. Both girls left the office "oh my gosh Trac, can you believe it? we're going under together."<p>

"I know so excited but I can tell you two people that won't be" Traci nodded her head towards Jerry and Sam making their way to them.

"Hey what did Boyd want ?" Sam asked Andy as he pulled her aside, Jerry doing the same to Traci.

"Oh nothing me and Traci just forgot some paperwork from the time we ran into you at the Alpine." Andy smiled sweetly.

"McNally" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"That's all it was Sam honestly, ask Traci."

Sam moved closer to her "okay, one. I know you, two. You're lying, and three. We will talk about this later." he dropped a kiss on her head and hurried down the hall after Boyd. "Hey Boyd wait up."

"Something you need Sammy ?" Boyd stopped to let him catch up.

"Yeah, what did you want McNally and Nash for ?"

"Paperwork Sammy, your girlfriend and her buddy didn't fill out properly, they're looking for it upstairs."

"You expect me to believe that?" Sam laughed. "I can read McNally like a book, I know when she's lying. Come on Boyd it's me."

Boyd sighed and moved into an empty office motioning for Sam to follow him. "Okay this stays in this room got it?"

"My lips are sealed" Sam replied and nodded for him to go on.

"They are going under in the McIntyre case."

"What!" Sam yelled. No way Boyd, no way in hell it's too dangerous."

"They'll be fine Sammy, they have their cover stories. I'll have eyes on them at all times, they'll also have guns on them they'll be fine."

"I'm sorry fine ? Have you met them? They went out on a girls night last year and called me the next morning to pick them up from a police station in the next state, no clue who they got there. I'm sorry Boyd I can't let them do it"

" happens to everyone Sam, You can't answer for them, they've already made their decision. They're in, get used to it" Boyd moved to walk out the door.

"I swear to God if anything happens to either one of them I will kill you." Sam barked

Boyd stepped back from the door "have a little faith Sammy, I thought you knew her best, you of all people should be happy for her, you've trained her well. It's her turn now."

Sam opened the door and stormed down the hall "I'll be happy as long as she's safe." he yelled back.

* * *

><p>Andy had been waiting for Sam at the car for nearly ten minutes now. She wondered where he went he had missed parade, before she had a chance for another thought the side door flung open and ricocheted off the wall. 'Uh-oh somebody's pissed him off big time' Andy thought as Sam stormed over to the car, snatching the keys roughly out of her hand he climbed into the drivers side slamming the door. Andy sighed and got in beside him, she barley had the door closed before he screeched out of the lot.<p>

"Sam slow down, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sam ignored her. "Sam what is going on ? You were fine when I last saw you."

"Nothing Andy just shut up" Sam barked.

Andy sat gob smacked, he had never spoken to her like that before. It was a full minute before she got over her shock "excuse me, what did you just say?" she yelled.

"Shut the hell up McNally that clear enough for you ?" Sam yelled back.

Andy's eyes widened "you can't talk to me like that, I've done nothing wrong Sam."

"Andy please just stop talking" Sam said more quietly

"No I wont you don't get to speak to me like that and expect me to sit here and take it." Andy was close to tears, more hurt than anything else. All the time she had known him he had never spoke to her or anyone else like that, well maybe a suspect or two but only when they weren't cooperating. She stopped talking and turned to face the window.

It had been just over an hour since Sam's outburst, Andy had not looked at him or spoke to him since she turned to the window. He sighed and pulled into an empty alleyway, he shut off the engine and turned to face her "Andy I'm sorry" Andy didn't answer him she just sat looking out the window biting her lip. Sam knew she was upset he didn't blame her if she wanted to slap him he deserved it, he put his hand on top of hers "Andy I'm so sorry I had no right to talk to you like that."

"No you shouldn't have" Andy replied.

"I know I'm sorry, I was angry that's all. I shouldn't of taken it out on you, Andy please look at me." Andy turned to look at him as a tear made it's way down her face, Sam wiped it away "I'm sorry okay"

"What happened Sam ?" Andy asked turning fully in her seat.

"I talked to Boyd he told me everything, I just flipped."

"That's what all of this is about Sam? I'll be fine, I can do it."

"I know you can but it still doesn't stop me worrying about you"

"And I worry about you Sam, what about the time you left me for a month? I didn't stop you I supported you, it hurt like hell and I cried myself to sleep nearly every night hoping you were okay. But I knew that was where you wanted to be, I didn't hold you back I just got on with it until you came home. It killed me to let you go but I did."

"I'm not holding you back Andy, I worry about you like crazy when I'm not with you. If you want to do this I mean really do this I will support you but it sure as hell won't stop me worrying about you, I love you." Sam said pulling her hands into his "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

Andy cupped his face "I love you too, I am going to do this and I will be fine. I had the best training officer, he was hot too" Andy joked.

"Oh really ? Should I be jealous of this guy ?" Sam played along.

"Uh-hu" Andy nodded moving to straddle him. "He's tall, dark, handsome ,really hot, he's got the sexist smile I've ever seen, did I mention he was hot"

"Looks like I've got some competition on my hands" Sam laughed slipping his hands around her waist

"Well guess you'll just have to prove you want me more Officer Swarek" Andy said seductively running her palms up and down his chest.

"Game on McNally" Sam whispered pulling her flush against him. "I want you more than life itself."

"That wont work, if that were possible you'd be dead and you wouldn't have me."

"Stop talking Andy" Sam brought his lips up to hers. They started off soft and slow, Sam ran his hands up and down her sides. Andy shivered and deepened the kiss.

"We're in a cruiser Sam" Andy muttered between kisses as he began to unbutton her shirt.

"Yeah in a deserted dead end alleyway" he mumbled back slipping off her shirt.

"We're being very stupid again" Andy said making a start on his shirt.

"Very" he replied before shifting them so he was over her.

"We can't Sam not here, not in this car. If Frank found out we'd be in big trouble."

"I won't tell if you don't, besides you started this" Sam replied trailing kisses on her neck, lingering on the spot that made her go weak.

"I want to, I so want to but we can't" Andy groaned.

Sam sat back up "fine but we're going home for lunch."

Andy laughed "so I have to keep my hands off you until then ?" she pouted.

Sam laughed and kissed her "feel me up all you like babe." he winked at her and started up the car pulling back onto the road just in time to answer a back up call for Oliver and Traci.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the scene to see Oliver put a perp in the back of his car. Traci greeted them "hey guys just need you to get statements from them two women over there, they saw the whole thing" Sam went to the women Traci held Andy back. "uh Andy, what were you guys doing before the call ?"<p>

"Driving Trac why ?"

"Cuz your shirt is buttoned wrong and Swareks is all out at one side, have it taught you nothing" Traci laughed as Andy scrambled to fix her shirt

"So have you told Jerry yet ?" Even though Boyd had said tell no one they both knew they would tell Jerry and Sam.

"Nope you ?"

"Didn't need to, he got it out of Boyd." He doesn't want us to go but I think I talked him round."

"Sure we'll be fine, we've got this. I'll tell him when I get back, since Sam knows I'd rather him hear it from me."

"Yeah best of luck with that, Sam yelled at me so expect a bit of that."

"And the make up sex later" Traci added both girls laughed and parted ways to finish up.

* * *

><p>It was now lunchtime Andy and the rest of the gang had been involved in a high-speed chase, they had the three guys in booking and were all filling out their paperwork. Sam and Andy were too busy to head home for lunch. They both sat at their desks arguing about who's turn it was to buy, Oliver and Noelle watched from their desks in amusement.<p>

"You go Andy"

"Nu-uh it's your turn."

"It's yours, I got the coffee on break."

"Hey you yelled at me, so you go"

"You kissed me first."

"Liar! you kissed me first Sam"

"Okay fine I did, but I made the bed this morning"

Oliver stood up "guys if you shut up I'll go."

"Sure buddy" Sam smiled "here" he handed him some money. "Surprise us, of course your's is on me."

"Mine too I had to listen" Noelle yelled over

"Hers too" Andy smiled at Sam who was about to tell Noelle to get her own.

"Like an old Damn married couple" Oliver muttered as he headed for his cruiser.

* * *

><p>Andy noticed Jerry come up behind Sam he had an unreadable look on his face, she caught Traci out of the corner of her eye standing at his office door watching him. She turned and raised her eyebrows at Traci she shrugged in response and went back to watching Jerry, obviously she had told him and he wasn't taking it too well, he looked like he wanted to hit something.<p>

"Sam can I have a word with you ?"

"Sure buddy what's up ?" Sam replied swinging around in his chair.

"Can we go to my office" Jerry walked away before Sam could answer he got up and followed him in to his office. "You know Traci and Andy are going undercover?" he yelled before Sam had a chance to sit down.

"Uh yeah I got it out of Boyd this morning."

"And you're not freaking out? We need to stop this, they can't go."

"Hell yeah I'm freaking out ,I took it out on Andy this morning and my locker again.."

"They can't go Sam, I'm the lead Detective on this case the stuff I've read in the files and reports. One wrong word from either of them and they're dead." Jerry said as he paced his office.

"Jerry calm down, they've already agreed to this but I do have a plan" Sam smiled as jerry smirked back at him as if to say I knew you would.

"Do tell" Jerry moved over to the desk Sam was sitting on.

"Okay we go on as normal like we're cool with this then when…"

"Whatever you're planning Swarek you can stop right now" they both turned to see Boyd in the doorway

"Just two friends hanging out" Boyd Sam smiled at him.

"Yeah planning to keep tabs on the other halves more like" Boyd sighed "okay I see where this is going. This is not meant to be out until next week but if you two are planning on ruining my op I better fill you in now I guess grab a seat boys." Sam and Jerry looked at one another and pulled two chairs to where Boyd was.

* * *

><p>Back at her desk Andy was talking to Traci, she had told Andy what happened how Jerry reacted. "Well at least he said something, Sam yelled at me and wouldn't answer me."<p>

"Andy I felt so bad he just stared at me as if I ripped his heart out"

"He's just worried Trac, he knows this case he's read the reports"

"I know but I still feel guilty or something"

"It'll be fine Traci, he just needs to take it all in, the talk with Sam will help." Andy reassured her.

Back in Jerry's office Boyd was filling Sam and Jerry in. "okay guys here's the deal, Wayne McIntyre claims the guys who work for him are now selling their own contaminated stuff and moving guns from his warehouse and nightclub. He's willing to go along with this, he'll bring the girls in show them around, tell them who and what to watch out for. All charges against him will be dropped if we bust them."

"So he's willing to roll on his guys? but isn't he meant to be the boss ?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but he claims he's gone straight, the guys just wouldn't believe it so took it upon themselves to keep business moving without his go ahead. I've got a guy in there but he'll be pulled once McNally and Nash are settled and know what to do."

"So what is their cover stories where have they been.?" Jerry asked.

"They are both his daughters, Wayne had an affair with a waitress Traci's mom, but was married to Andy's mom. They both got pregnant at the same time of course he chose his wife, but she found out and took Traci in when her mom died."

"Okay and how will they just walk into Wayne's life ?" Sam asked

"They just finished up three years in a New York college, they will be taking over getting as much info as they can. You two will be brought in sometime next week as the boyfriends, keep in mind I had another two guys lined up but I don't trust you not to do something stupid."

"What really?" Jerry asked "but I'm the lead Detective, isn't there a rule about that ?"

"There is that is why you will be handing it over to Callaghan next week. Your cover stories are Sam you and Kellie have been together since high school, you followed her to New York and set up your own garage that now run illegal shipments of drugs. I checked with the New York gangs unit they just sent a guy to the feds that owns a chop shop so they are lending it to us until this is over just in case someone has connections over there and they check it out . Jerry you have been dating Traci since the end of high school, you were already in your first year of law school over there when the girls started college, you are a dirty lawyer dodgy dealings and all that. The four of you have known each other since before high school . Keep it real guys, come to headquarters at eight am tomorrow and remember they are cops too not just your girlfriends. Please do not blow this and not a word to them they don't know you will be the boyfriends."

"So much for your plan Sam" Jerry laughed as soon as Boyd left.

"Shut up Jerry I knew there was more to this, and Boyd knowing me so well I knew he'd break eventually that was the plan dummy."

"And what would you of done if Boyd never showed?"

"Wing it I guess" Sam shrugged

"You know you're an idiot right ? I don't know how McNally puts up with you" Jerry shook his head in amusement. Sam always has good plans, this one turned out to be the best.

"She loves me what can I say, lets go see how they're doing." Sam smiled and pulled Jerry out of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS THERY'RE REALLY APPREIATED HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY CHAPTER 2 : ) IT'S A BIT BORING BUT I PROMISE I AM BUILDING IT UP THIS INFO WILL COME IN IN LATER CHAPTERS .!

Andy sat staring into space, she had no idea where Sam had gone, she hadn't seen him since he went into Jerry's office. She was starting to get nervous nerves only he could take away, this time he wouldn't be there to help her out and that scared her.

Traci found Andy hunched over her desk staring into space "dude shifts finished lets go, are you okay ?."

"Just thinking I guess, who are these boyfriends going to be, will they be from here?"

"God I hope not" Traci laughed. "Maybe they'll be from a different Division."

"Maybe but will they be living with us, sleeping with us?"

"Oh I really hope not, I might have a dream about Jerry and do something stupid" they both laughed followed by a shriek.

"Did I hear my name?" Jerry had snuck up and grabbed themcatching them off guard.

"Yeah followed by laughter, never a good sign my man" Sam joined them.

"Shut up Sammy or I'll fill Andy in on what pretty nice things you said about her at my house last week, really they made me want to throw up." Sam blushed as her remembered his drunken ramblings to Jerry "is the almighty Sam Swarek blushing ? Ollie get a camera we have a fist over here" he yelled across the bullpen. Oliver stood looking back confused.

"Hey you put words in my mouth" Sam said

"You saying nice things about me, this I gotta hear, spill Jerry" Andy laughed.

"Its nothing I haven't said to you before" Sam said as he shifted uncomfortably . "Swarek" "oh thank god serge?" Sam turned to face Frank.

"I need to see you two clowns in my office" he pointed to him and Jerry . "Gladly" he muttered and Followed along with Jerry.

* * *

><p>Inside Franks office he was giving them the run through of gang members believed to be selling out of McIntyre's places. "This guy here" he pointed to a tall blonde skinny man.<p>

"Kinda looks like Callaghan" Jerry laughed.

"Yeah maybe I'll get to shoot him" Sam joked.

"As I was saying" Frank started again "This guy here is Marky Valence , you need to be on constant guard around him. He is the one to watch, he walked on three rape charges, He was also the lead suspect in the case of a missing eleven year old girl, not enough evidence and any witnesses retracted their statements but we couldn't prove foul play. he's flagged as the leader .

"How many guys are we looking at here ?" Jerry asked.

"Between the nightclub and warehouse, Twenty maybe more but that is coming from McIntyre himself they could have guys out on the street he doesn't know about. This guy here is second in command his name is Adam Vera he's the eyes doesn't miss anything."

"I've had him in a case before" Jerry said

"Yeah he walked too, so you need to make sure your cover stories are airtight, we can't afford any holes in this." Frank said seriously.

"Well shouldn't you be telling McNally and Nash this too? They're going in first" Sam asked.

"Boyd will be talking to them, I'm dealing with you, In case you need to go in early you need to be prepared."

* * *

><p>Andy and Traci sat watching Chris and Dov playing darts. Oliver sat on the other side of Andy watching the game too. Andy was beginning to wonder what was keeping Sam, Chris interrupted her thoughts it was her turn to play the winner .<p>

Sam and Jerry had finished up with Frank and went to the Penny to take their girls home for what would be their last night together well for a week but the girls didn't know that. They entered to see Andy and Traci jumping up and down in one of their girl hugs and Chris sulking as he pulled out his wallet and handed over the money they had bet over to Andy. Andy spotted him and pulled Traci over.

"Hey you missed me kick Chris's butt" Andy said excitedly.

"She was awesome" Traci said as she greeted Jerry with a kiss.

Sam pulled her into him "hey you" he smiled before kissing her. "How about we head out for dinner now? we can ask Traci and Jerry."

"Hey guys you fancy dinner and some drinks?" Andy asked over her shoulder.

"Sorry McNally you're on your own with Sammy, I got plans for this lovely lady. See you guys tomorrow" Jerry called as he pulled Traci out the door.

"So just me and you" Andy smiled as she walked out the door with Sam.

"No need to sound so thrilled about it McNally. I can send Diaz out if that will make you happier"

"Maybe it would" she smirked "nah I got all I need right here, lets skip dinner and just go home."

"I can cook us something, you need to eat you got a busy day tomorrow."

"Fine by me lets go" Sam took one step before Andy yanked him back and kissed him passionately

"What was that for ?" Sam asked slightly amused, Andy wasn't one for public shows of affection.

"Just because" Andy smiled and walked towards the truck. Sam shook his head and followed her.

* * *

><p>It was five am when the alarm went off, Andy groaned and rolled over onto Sam's chest feeling for the snooze button. Five minutes later the alarm went off again this time Sam turned it off and pulled her closer.<p>

"You know that normally means you have to get up"

"I don't want to I want to stay here"

"Tough get up I'll put the coffee on."

Andy protested until Sam pulled the blanket off the bed she had no choice but to get up. Climbing into the shower she felt overwhelmed, this was the last time she woke up beside him for a while. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she washed herself quickly and climbed back out. Towel wrapped around her she smiled to herself as she saw her clothes laid on the bed for her with a flower on top. She pulled on her clothes and went to join him in the kitchen. She watched him at the stove, he hadn't noticed her yet she really was going to miss him. She felt something run down her face, she wiped it and realised she was crying. Her sniffing caught Sam's attention, he turned around to see her wiping furiously at her eyes.

"Hey" he walked over to her "what's wrong?"

"I thought I could do it but who am I kidding I can't, I can't leave you" she sobbed.

"Andy you can do this, it's not forever I'll be here waiting for you" he pulled her into him. "I have faith in you, I know you'll be great."

"Thank you" Andy pulled back to look at him "you always know what to say" They stood looking at one another until her phone beeped breaking the moment. "Someone will pick Traci up at six- thirty then me."

"We got an hour so come on sit down" Andy sat and took a cup of coffee from him. He tried to keep her mind off leaving talking as if it were any other day . Before he knew it the dreaded time had come.

Andy let out a sigh when she heard the beep outside "I guess this is it" she said sadly.

Sam got up and pulled her up with him "just think of it as going to work and I'm off, you'll be fine okay. One day at a time" Andy nodded. "Okay so.." Sam let the sentence hang in the air, he felt like he couldn't breath but was trying to hold it together for her sake.

"So" Andy repeated "I guess I better go" she hugged him "I love you so much" she said into his chest.

"I love you too Andy, be careful stay safe. Never leave Traci and watch each other's backs." Sam tilted her head and gave her a long passionate kiss.

Andy put her bag over he shoulder and made her way to the front door Sam walking behind her, just as her hand was on the knob she pulled back "Sam I can't go" she flung herself into his arms.

"Listen to me you can do this" He pulled her closer "I know you can, besides you get to sleep with Traci all that girl time crap. Me and Jerry will probably bunk up too." He joked trying to calm her.

Andy laughed "you're an idiot, okay lets go so" she took a deep breath and pulled the door open. Traci sat in the car looking exactly like her, her face was wet from tears and she looked terrified.

Sam put her bag in the back giving Traci a half smile, "look after each other Traci" he said before closing the door again "Okay you better get in too" he said sadly. "I love okay be careful."

"I will Sam I love you, I guess I'll see you when this is all over." Andy pulled him in for one more kiss.

"I'll be here baby now get" he opened the door and waited for her to climb in. Both girls waved as the car pulled away, Sam felt his heart sink more and more the further the car went.

"You okay Trac ?" Andy asked pulling Traci's hand into her own. She couldn't imaging how Traci was feeling having to leave Leo too.

"I'll be fine I've just never left him before, but I know he'll be fine. Jerry will be looking in on him and my mom. How are you?"

"I'll be fine Sam gave me a pep talk" she laughed.

" Yeah so did Jerry. Did it work for you? coz I aint convinced" Traci laughed.

Andy smiled "yeah actually it did, I was a mess before I came out of the house."

"You and me both, Jerry had to get into the car with me because I wouldn't let him go."

"We'll be fine Traci they'll be fine. We have each other and so have they." Andy smiled at her best friend.

Sam sat at his table in a daze "this feels so weird" he said looking at all her stuff scattered around the kitchen and in the living room. The front buzzer pulled him from his thoughts, he got up puzzled who was knocking at quarter to seven in the morning. He pulled it open.

"Hey buddy thought you'd be feeling just like me so I took it upon myself to mope with you instead of alone" Jerry said from the front step holding coffees and a bag. Sam moved to allow him in, sitting in the kitchen they both sat looking around "so how was Andy this morning ?" Jerry asked after five minutes silence.

"She was a mess she kept saying she couldn't go couldn't leave me. I had to give her a little push, she was fine as soon as she saw Traci, how was she this morning?"

"She's up since four pacing the room she kept saying she couldn't go too, she was terrified to leave Leo. Kept going into his room and sitting on his bed. Took me ages to talk her into calming down ."

"They'll be fine, they have each other." Sam said more to reassure himself than Jerry .

* * *

><p>Boyd stood at the entrance as the car pulled up and they climbed out "And how are we this morning?" he chuckled as they both mumbled something. "Okay lets get to work" he led them to an elevator and brought them into the room they'd be working out of. "Okay you need to know this stuff, you'll leave here at eight and my guy will take you to your apartments."<p>

"Apartments ? We won't be living together?" Andy asked panicking.

"No you both get one you'll be living with your boyfriends" Boyd saw the look of panic and shock on their faces. "Okay fine put the puppy dog eyes away, you can stay at Andy's that's a two bed you can use the other one as meeting places and what not. Okay I'll leave you too it have fun, I'll drop back with some coffees" he smirked and left the room.

The files were all about their cover stories and their 'boyfriends' they started on the first file, which was Andy's cover "okay lets get to work Trac" they both sat down and started to read the file together.

Sam and Jerry had stopped at a diner near headquarters Boyd had told them to give him enough time to get the girls settled before they showed up. "How do you thin their doing?" Jerry asked Sam.

"I reckon they're too busy to even think about us or anything else, they'll be fine they're though cookies. Hey Andy took me down and caught a murderer and Traci knew that guy was lying the one that left his kid in the closet on their first day."

"Yeah guess you're right, they've had their fair share alright well Andy's had more than hers I'm surprised you're not grey yet" he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Andy and Traci had just gone over Andy's story for the fifth time "okay I'm Kellie McIntyre, I'm twenty-eight born July twenty- third. My mom and dad are Julie and Wayne McIntyre, mom passed on nine years ago so I have dad and one sister, Rachel McIntyre also twenty- eight. Dad had an affair with a waitress when she died my mom took her to live with us. My boyfriend is AJ Messer we knew each other as kids but only started dating in early high school. He's thirty -two, has a car garage in New York, he deals in shipping drugs and stolen cars. He followed me there when I moved to my aunt and uncles to do three years of law school. I have my degree and am awaiting acceptance from a law firm and that's me" Andy sighed and sat back.<p>

"Very good Andy you didn't leave anything out, now it's my turn" Traci closed her eyes. "I'm Rachel McIntyre twenty- eight born July twenty-seventh. Mom died when I was four, I bounced around foster homes until my dads wife found out about me and took me in. She died when I was nineteen leaving me with dad and a sister, Kellie McIntyre she's twenty-eight too. My boyfriend is Scottie Dawson, he's a lawyer into dodgy dealings. He's thirty- three he stayed an extra year in New York to be with me because I was in my last year at management and payroll when he finished his law degree. He now has his own business here in Toronto and in New York. I am waiting on a reply from a job and until then I'm free to do as I like."

Boyd was listening from the doorway, they had been in there two hours now. "Okay guys good work you can take a break, you have a half an hour there's a mall across the street if you want to leave the building."

"Cool thanks Boyd" Andy grabbed Traci and pulled her out the door into the hallway.

"Feels good to get out of tha…" Traci stopped talking and did a double take.

"What did you see Trac ?" Andy asked walking back to her.

"Nothing my minds playing tricks on me, I thought I seen Jerry" she said.

"If only" Andy sighed. "No downers today lets go" she grabbed her arm and pulled her into the elevator and into a dress shop across the street .

* * *

><p>"Close call idiot" Sam said "I told you to go before we left the diner."<p>

"Sorry I thought they'd be stuck in that room all day." Jerry replied.

"They deserve a break they unlike you, they have their stories memorized already so back in the box boys. You have ten minutes before they're due back." Boyd pointed to the tiny office they had been given to work in for the day.

"Way to go McNally and Nash" Sam said.

"How come they get the big comfy office and we get the shoe box?" Jerry moaned.

"Quit your whining Barber, they can't see you guys. This is the only office without glass walls." Boyd yelled back.

"The boss has spoken Jer lets get moving, grab a coffee so we can go over your cover again Scottie" Sam laughed "what a name for you."

"Keep laughing AJ, sounds like a damn teddy bear" Jerry muttered as he walked away.

"Hey I happen to like my new name thank you very much."

* * *

><p>Boyd shook his head in amusement they only had a half an hour but still managed to come back with at least five bags each. 'Typical women' he said to himself as they approached "Alright guys back to business, Andy I need you to go over these law books and Traci you need to go through these files. You need to know all this you might get a question about what you studied like Andy, I'm on trail for murder they can place the gun as mine but can't place me in the room what's your argument?"<p>

"Not enough evidence move for a mistrial."

"Okay and what if I shot a guy who broke into my house claiming self defence even though he didn't touch or threaten me?"

"Well if I was representing you I'd claim self defence, you feared for your life. But if I was for the victim I'd argue murder on account you had no defence wounds or skin under your nails or any contact at all with him" Andy smirked at him.

"Wow McNally I'm impressed, still look over it again. Next time I come back guys you'll be heading out so don't waste any time" they both nodded. "Okay well I'll see you at seven thirty, you can take another break later but I'd rather you stayed here this time" Boyd left them to it once again.

"Okay Andy we got this, that was good Donavon Body just told you he was impressed with you. Ha Sam would never believe this, I wish I had my phone with me." Traci laughed.

"That's my girl" Sam said from Boyd's office, he heard him question her just as he was about to leave and go back to Jerry. There was a tab Boyd had in that room just in case they tried to call anyone.

Another two hours passed before they took their next break, they were both exhausted. They had crammed as much into their heads as they could hold. Half an hour later they went back to work, before they knew it Boyd was telling them to clear up they were leaving in twenty minutes.

"Okay here's the phones with the tracking chips, I'm in under Eric anyone asks I'm a cousin from New York you lived with my mom and dad while you were there. My guy on the inside is called Ray if he feels your in any sort of trouble or something is about to go down he'll make a pass at you, normally grab your butt or something like that go along with it and do as he says and he'll get you out. Boyfriends will arrive next Monday at two pm, so make sure you are in the warehouse at that time and go wherever they suggest probably going to be lunch, Wayne has to go too. Okay car's outside don't worry remember I have eyes on you twenty four seven, stay focused, guns id's and all that will be handed to you there. Gary is the driver he'll go up to your room with you and show you where the cameras and bugs are and give you instructions for tomorrow, so guys you get to relax for the night. If you want to go out tonight call me or text me okay off you, I'll be checking up on you too myself."

* * *

><p>Andy and Traci made their way down to Gary "hey guys ready to go" he called from the entrance.<p>

"We'll assume your Gary then?" Traci asked.

"Yep nice to meet you, I'll be around for a bit when we get there that okay with you."

"Yeah that's cool with us, I'm Traci and this Andy."

"Andy nice to meet you, okay bags are in the car and whatever else you need is at your apartment ready when you are." Gary smiled and waited

"Lead the way Gary" Traci turned to Andy "you ready for this Kellie?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Rachel" they both laughed and climbed into the car sort of excited to see their new place.

Sam and Jerry stood watching them from the window "well it's on now Scottie" Sam said to Jerry.

"Sure is AJ, I just hope they'll be okay for the week" they both watched until the car was no longer in view.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy and Traci fell into silence ten minutes into the drive, other than occasional question from Gary, they were lost in their own thoughts. They couldn't wait to just settle in, and hope the uneasiness would pass. The drive was nearly an hour and a half, Boyd had to place them somewhere were nobody would recognize them. Finally the car came to a stop.

"We're here" Gary called climbing out, he went to get their bags. Andy jumped out and went to help him, "no, no, I got it, you just go inside," he smiled at her and pulled the rest of the bags out. The apartment had it's own entrance, to which Andy was grateful for, she didn't want to make friendly with any new neighbours.

"Wow" Traci gasped, "this place is huge. The kitchen alone is bigger than my whole house."

"You could fit both our houses in here, Boyd really splashed out on this." Andy was amazed at how beautiful this place really was.

"Guys, do you want me to show you your rooms?" Gary asked from the doorway.

"Sure, after you" Traci giggled. Gary laughed and led them down the hallway.

"Oh my gosh Traci, look at the size of my bed." Andy screeched and leapt onto it.

"Wow, dude, so jealous. My bed better be this big." Traci leapt up beside Andy and immediately started a pillow fight .

So, you two kids want to come back into the living room, So I can do what I need to do and get out of here?" Gary was totally amused at their child like behaviour.

"Of course Gary," Andy jumped off the bed, "any liquor in the house ?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"There might be some beer in the fridge, check it out." he replied grabbing a file from the table.

"Cool, you want one if there is ?"

"Sure, if you're offering."

"So Gary, how long have you been working for Boyd?" Traci asked taking a seat beside him, Andy returning, sitting on the other side of him.

"nine years now, okay, just a run down of what Boyd told you already. Did he fill you in on Marky Valence and Adam Vera?."

"Yeah, the leader and his second in command, he told us to stay alert around him. And about his past." Traci replied taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah, that's right, well all that is covered, here's your new id's, guns, keys to this place and cars. I can still be your driver if you want me too, it's totally fine either way, but Boyd needs to know because the cars have tracking chips that you'll have to activate manually. You'll either call me to pick you up. I think I'm under Jessie, or text him so he knows they're on. You with me so far?"

"Think we got it, call you for a lift, or text Boyd if we're driving ourselves. Anything else we should know?" Andy asked.

Yeah, I suggest you start calling each other by your new names now, get used to them. I'll be back at eleven am to take you to McIntyre, he'll be expecting you but play it as a surprise. He'll show you around, tell you who's who and all that. I have to stay with you, I'm your driver for the day. Any questions?"

"Can we call you mister Gary" Traci laughed.

"Ooh, I like" Andy giggled beside her.

Gary shot them a look, then grinned "no, you'll have to go with mister Jessie."

"Oh right, no real names. Duh Traci, I mean Rachel."

"You need more time to go over you story?" Gary asked her jokingly.

Traci blushed "I'm good, just got a bit excited."

Okay' I'm gonna hit the road, please be ready out front, at eleven tomorrow. Have a nice night girls" Gary waved to them as he slipped out the door.

"Aw, he was really sweet Rach" Andy said lying down on the sofa.

"He really is Kellie, now what to do ?"

"How about we get some food, and watch a movie?" Andy suggested.

"Cool, can I sleep in your bed tonight ?" Traci asked.

"Tonight … I was planning on asking you to sleep with me until we go home." Andy replied.

"Sorry baby, you're not my type, but I will take you up on the offer of the bed." Both girls laughed, and went to find some food to settle in for the night.

* * *

><p>Andy woke to the smell of coffee, she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Turning to the other side of the bed, she noticed Traci was still sleeping. A cross between panic and curiosity came over, climbing out of the bed she padded quietly down the hall and walked into the kitchen.<p>

"As hot as you are, I think you might want to put some clothes on. You got company."

Andy screamed and stumbled backwards, landing on the floor with a thud. "Gary! You scared the crap out of me, what are you doing here?"

"I was early, it's ten now. Thought you'd be up by now, sorry to scare you" He replied helping her up.

"It's fine, did you put the coffee on?"

"I did text one of you, not sure which, who's Kellie ? And yeah you want a cup ?"

Before Andy could reply, Traci came barrelling down the hall swinging a bat, "Andy! are you okay?"

Gray grabbed the bat, "calm down it's me, lucky for you, what did I say about names."

"What the hell were you screaming for then?" Traci turned to Andy.

"He scared me." Andy shrugged.

"Okay, like I said, as hot as you are, go put some clothes on." They had only realised what they were wearing, blushing and looking down at their boy shorts, both bolted to the bedroom. Gay chuckled and sat down with his coffee.

* * *

><p>Pulling up at the warehouse Gary turned to them, "alright, show time. He should be in view the second you walk in. I'll be here when you're finished."<p>

Andy and Traci climbed out of the car in pencil skirts, heels and very fancy bags. Walking into the warehouse, both of their hearts were beating out of their chests. They walked further in and spotted Wayne talking to four guys, " I knew we'd find you here." Andy said once they were close enough.

Wayne turned around and beamed "girls, I thought you weren't flying in until tonight?. I was going to pick you up myself."

"Jessie picked us up, we finished earlier than we thought .So here we are." Traci replied hugging him.

"I can't believe you're finally here, it's been a long three years." Wayne said hugging Andy.

"Come on Dad, we've visited once or twice" Traci said.

"Yeah, we talked all the time." Andy added.

"Not the same as having your family under the one roof." he replied turning to the four men. " Now that we're all here, I have some news." The men looked to one another and back to their boss. "These are my daughters, Kellie and Rachel. They'll be taking over for a while, I'm taking a well deserved vacation .So you answer to them now, and I trust you'll keep them safe and show them the respect you show me."

"Who are these guys?" Andy asked.

"This is my top man, Marky. He's head of security here, and at the night club. You need anything you go to him." Wayne gave them a look.

Andy took in Marky, even him just looking at her made her shiver and want to throw up. "Good to know, I'll look forward to working with you."

"The pleasures all mine" he smiled lopsided at her. Looking her up and down.

"And this" Wayne moved on "is Ray, he's not here that long, but hasn't slipped up yet."

"Ladies" he greeted and winked.

"This is Danny, he handles deliveries here. And that is his brother, Adam. He works here days and at the club nights."

"Okay, nice to meet you all. But now we're stealing dad here for a late breakfast. Jessie is waiting" Traci said cheerfully.

"Okay, go wait with him, I'll catch up. Just need to finish up here." Wayne smiled and turned away.

"Great dad, we've been here a whole five minutes, and already you've managed to put work in before us, AGAIN! We've only been gone three years". Andy yelled. "And you wonder why we didn't want to live with you" she called over her shoulder as she stormed out, followed by Traci.

"I better go, you good to finish up Marky?." Wayne was a bit stunned he was not expecting that.

"Sure boss, everything is under control here."

"Good I'll be at the club if you need me." Wayne turned and headed out to the girls.

The girls giggled as they climbed in beside Gary. "Kellie that was awesome, I never thought of something like that to get him moving."

"I take it you did well then" Gary looked up from his phone.

"Well, we rocked." Andy laughed.

Just as they were pulling out a black SVU passed them. "Who's that?" Andy asked.

"One of his suppliers" Wayne said from the passenger seat.

"Stop the car"

"What are you doing ?" Traci asked as she opened the door.

"You're not going back in there alone." Gary said.

"I'll be fine, I just forgot my purse." Andy winked and climbed out.

"Hurry up, you have two minutes or I'm coming in after you." Gary mumbled, he didn't like this idea, at all. "Have you a weapon?"

"I'm fine, yes, I have it on me." Andy walked back to the warehouse and snuck in, Marky was just exchanging money with some guy. She pulled her phone and clicked some pictures. She got the dealers face, then made herself known as soon as he left. "Does my dad know you're running other drugs out of here." Marky moved for his gun, Andy pulled hers first, "I don't think so buddy, step away."

Marky glared at her, but stepped away, he wanted to test her, "you don't know who you're messing with girly."

"Do I look like I'm afraid of you, whatever you're doing I want in." Andy was surprised at herself where was all this confidence coming from.

Marky laughed "does daddy know you play with the big boys, carrying that gun."

Andy rolled her eyes, "What daddy doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I don't think you know what you're messing with, no deal."

"I think my boyfriend would disagree, so do we have a deal or not."

"Not"

"Okay, fine, I guess I'll just have to find myself a new top man. Since I'm your boss and all, I could call the cops too." She smiled smugly at him.

Marky was pissed, how was this tiny woman getting the better of him "what do you want?"

"Well since it's our first time, I'll be nice. I want ten percent, and some info.

Marky pondered for a minute fine, sounds fair. What info?"

"Names of who sells for you, and what you're selling. I know you're not doing this alone, but since you are dealing out of my places, I think it's only fair you tell me who else is in on this."

"Not here," Marky looked around. "Meet me later at the club"

"Fine, eight o' clock" Andy was about to step away when he grabbed her.

"Takes more than a gun and empty threats to scare me honey, I hope you're ready to play." He snarled.

"Kel?, Kellie, where are you? You're dads going crazy out there, you find your purse yet?"

"Over here Jessie" Andy called. Marky released her as Gary rounded the corner. "Just having a chat here" she turned to Marky. "I'll see you at the club don't be late."

"I'll be there to show you the ropes" he smirked and walked away.

" Lets go Kellie," Gary put his hand on the small of her back and lead her away. He noticed she was shaking slightly " You okay ?"

"Yeah he's just s sleeze. I got a deal going with him, I've to meet him later, I have pictures too."

"Nice work, come lets get you home. you can call Boyd."

* * *

><p>Andy sat on the sofa with her phone in her hand, Traci had fallen asleep beside her. She was trying to think of what to say to Boyd, she didn't know if he was going to go off on one about her going in alone, so she settled on a simple text. <strong>'hey cuz! Call me when you can' <strong>

She got an immediate reply **'in town, free now. call over ?'**

'**Yeah sure, just me and Rach here. You know the address' **

'**Half an hour : )' **

Andy put the phone down, she still had no idea what to say, she'd rather he yelled at her over the phone. But he's the boss, gotta do it his way. It wasn't long before he had arrived. Opening the door, he slipped by her without a word. 'great, he's pissed.' she said to herself. "Before you start yelling, Traci's asleep."

"I'm not here to yell, even though what you did was pretty stupid. You could have been in real trouble." He glared at her.

"I know, but it worked out in my favour. I got a deal set up with him, for tonight. I just need a bit more advice on how to handle it. "

"You're coming to me for advice ?" Boyd laughed. "Lucky you didn't blow the whole thing, do you not think at all McNally?"

Andy was pissed now. "Look, I know you hate me. But you're my boss now right?, So I can come to you with anything. Put your smart ass attitude aside and listen to me."

Boyd sighed "fine, what did you get? Gary said you got photos."

"I did." Andy handed him the photos she had just printed off.

"This guy was the dealer, he had just left when I started talking to Marky. He reached for his gun, I pulled mine first, I had the upper hand. I told him I wanted in, he told me no. I told him I'd get someone else to run the club and warehouse. He finally agreed and told me to meet him at the club at eight for more information."

"So what do you want me to do ? Come with you hold your hand ?" Boyd smirked.

Andy glared at him "you know what, I'm doing this for you, so you better start being nice to me or I won't take risks like that again. I'm happy patrolling the streets, it doesn't mean anything to me if this case burns, it'll all be on you."

"Relax McNally, right, what do you want me to advise you on?"

"Do I go alone, or bring Traci? He said he was going to tell me what they're selling, where they're selling, and who else is in on it with him. I don't think he's going to be truthful, so I need you to pull any names you can and what ever else you can before I go in tonight."

Boyd stared at her for a moment, he was impressed with her work today, but would never tell her. She was moving quickly, getting results, that stunt today was exactly something he would of done himself. "I'll have Gary runover what I find later. Take Nash, but Gary and my guy Ray will be there too, so just relax, and act like you did earlier. You'll be fine." Boyd got up and left without another word to her.

Traci had woken from her nap, and heard the end of the conversation. "Take Nash where?" she asked, sitting up.

"To the meeting with me later, he said Gary and that guy Ray will be there too."

"Okay, did he yell about today?"

"No, he did have a few remarks for me though.. Jackass." Andy muttered. "I'm gonna take a shower, and pick out something to wear. I swear, if we have to wear heels and skirts all the time I think I might cry. My feet kill already."

Traci laughed, "life of luxury my friend, quit complaining. I'll get a start on dinner." Traci made her way into the kitchen and pulled out some vegetables, she was going to make a salad and pasta. Her thoughts went to Jerry and Leo, they would be all having dinner together at her house now, Jerry had always tried his best to be there. Tears formed in her eyes. She missed her little man so much. She shook back the tears and continued with dinner. He'll be fine Jerry and mom will look after him' she said to herself as she chopped some tomatoes.

Andy was in the shower letting the hot water wash away the days actions, the thoughts of Marky touching her made her skin crawl. She couldn't wait to slap some cuffs on him, and see his face when she read him his rights . Then she thought of Sam, and groaned, 'if Boyd tells him I'm soo dead when he gets me.'

* * *

><p>Dinner eaten, kitchen cleaned, the girls were just finishing getting dressed when Gary called to say he was five minutes away, to be out front. Andy wore a black dress, Traci wore a gray similar dress, they looked like business women. Boyd had fitted their wardrobe so they looked rich and had no limits, basically spoiled brats. They stood out front and waited for Gary to pull up, Andy climbed into the front beside him. She needed a favour. "Ready" he smiled and pulled away. "So, I'm just going to be hanging out at the club, until you guys are finished."<p>

"Yeah about that," Andy sat nervously looking at him. "can you be .. Will Boyd let you," she sighed. "Will you be able to be more than a driver tonight?"

" He raised his eyebrows at her, slightly amused, she was really nervous. He thought to himself, "what you got in mind ?"

"Can you sit near me? like a bodyguard or something , I mean, I will get better .But just for the first meeting, you can stop me if I say something stupid."

"Sure that's all ? I thought you were trying to ask me out ha." He smiled at her. "Bodyguard Jessie it is"

"Since you called me Kel earlier, that's a bit more than driver/passenger relationship. So, you, are now my good friend." she smiled at him, her nerves now taking a step back. She didn't know what it was about him, but just known he would there made her feel a little better. "Trac, you okay back there?".

"Yep, ready to roll. Are we allowed to drink ? Or are we here to work."

"Well, we own the place, sort of. So, after the meeting we can do as we like."

"Aright guys, we're here. I'm just going to let you out here and park around the corner. I'll be five minutes tops, Wayne will be out for you now. You have an hour until Marky shows up for this meeting, surveillance team confirmed he's still over at the warehouse. Remember, you're not here to bust him, you're here to get him to let you in."

Got it Jessie, well lets go meet our new business partners Andy smiled pulled Traci along.

* * *

><p>Inside, Wayne was pacing, he knew he'd be killed if they found out he had informed the cops about them and what they do. Then he changed his mind, it's my club, they should have some respest for the boss. His thoughts were interupted by the clicking of heels. he looked up to see his '<em>daughters'<em> enter.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy and Traci stepped inside the club, it was way fancy compared to the clubs they went to. It was a popular place, or so they were told. Wayne turned to face them, "dad" they greeted and followed him along to his office. Andy noted all the exits, storage rooms, offices and restrooms, while Traci noted all the fire exits, one was different from the others, it looked locked from where she was she couldn't be clear, the door was over the other side of the dance floor. Mentally reminding herself to check it out when the club filled up later on.

"Alright, I'll introduce you to the bar staff, bouncers, and floor staff." Wayne shifted in his seat, "The fire exit beside the bar is normally the spot Marky stands. He has some guys younger than you scattered around selling, I'll find you if I see any of them, if they're here before i leave. I have two bouncers on the door, watch the taller one. The smaller one is loyal, he came to me about this before. There will be six in total on the floor, I think maybe three of them are clean and one in each bathroom they're both clean, and of course there's Adam. He's normally sent wherever Marky tell him to go. I notice he's in and out of the bathrooms all night."

"Okay, so what do you want us to do? work the floor or the bar, or just observe.?" Traci asked.

"Well, help out if you want, but you can just grab a table. I mean you are **my **daughters, you're meant to be spoiled. I think waiting on other people would be a tad too much" he laughed.

"I'll do the floor." Andy offered, "she has bar experience" she nodded towards Traci.

"Okay, one hour then you sit, we fill up by eleven, so take it easy for now. We can grab a drink and I'll show you around." Wayne stood and excused himself when his barmaid informed him the drinks delivery was here.

Gary sat at the bar and nodded at them as they came back. They sat a seat away from him, Wayne had told them to wait at the bar while he took in the delivery. A small woman, not much older than themselves walked over, "What can I get ya's" she chirped.

"Vodka and cranberry and an Appletini please" Andy answered.

The woman returned with their drink, "here ya go ladies, that'll be eight fifty."

"Oh, my dad will look after that" Traci replied.

"Excuse me?" the woman raised her eyebrows.

"Our dad, Wayne, you know he owns this place." Andy said.

The woman narrowed her eyes, "nice try, that's not the first time someone has played that card, like I said eight fifty" she held out her hand.

"And like I said" Andy raised her voice "our dad will take care of that."

"Jimmy!" the woman yelled, "get these morons out of here" she snatched back the glasses as the taller bouncer came over and grabbed Andy by the arms, yanking her roughly off the stool.

"Hey, get off me, you're hurting me" she yelled.

Traci jumped off her stool, and pulled Andy away "hey jackass let go of her."

Gary intervened when he realised the weren't getting themselves anywhere. " let her go" he barked.

"Yeah, says who.. You ?" Jimmy snarled and pulled Andy again.

Gary stepped closer, "let her go now I said, unless you don't want your job anymore."

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?, get you hands of my daughter." Wayne yelled and hurried over to them. "Jimmy, let her go" he glared at the bouncer.

"Sorry boss, thought she was pulling a fast one."

" Wayne sighed and pointed to Andy and Traci, "Kellie and Rachel** MY daughters,** and their friend Jessie." Girls, this is Maggie, she's head barmaid. That is Jimmy, the door bouncer, Maggie, give them a drink and whatever else they want ."

"Never seen you before" Jimmy said as he looked Gary up and down.

"He was with us in New York, now were back you'll be seeing a lot of us. Anyway, Jimmy, I think you owe me an apology." Andy stood rubbing her arm.

Jimmy laughed "I don't do sorrys"

"We'll you better start, since she's your new boss" Wayne smirked as his laughter died and his face turned to shock.

"W..what?" he stuttered.

"You'll find out when all the staff are here" Wayne smiled and joined them for a drink before their tour.

* * *

><p>It was seven thirty, Wayne had called a staff meeting. Looking around, he counted how many people were there, "okay, since we're all here."<p>

"No we're not" a younger man called from the back. "Marky, Ray and that weirdo aren't here yet."

"Ah, yes, Adam, well never mind, I spoke to them earlier. As I was saying, I called you all here to introduce to you your new bosses, girls if you would join me now please." Andy and Traci hoped off their stools and walked by everyone staring at them. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughters, Kellie and Rachel. I'm taking off for a while, they're in charge, so no lip from the younger ones. Do as they ask, show them respect, help them out if needed, and most importantly, To my bouncers, keep them safe. They have been given my permission to fire anyone if they don't follow orders. Any questions ?"

"When will you be back ?" Maggie asked.

"Not sure, no rush back."

"When do you leave?" a girl about the same age as Andy and Traci asked.

"I'll be leaving Monday afternoon" he replied. "Okay, back to work everyone, thanks for listening and I'm sure you'll all still be here when I get back." he tuned to Andy and Traci "alright, I have to leave now, that stupid detective has me on an eight o'clock curfew. Call me if you need me, good luck" he smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Yeah bet that stupid detective was a one Donavan Boyd, he is stupid" Andy said bitterly half an hour later. "Hey Maggie, can I get another drink please." Maggie placed another glass in front of her ,smiled and moved onto a group of guys that had just come in. Traci had disappeared, "hey, Jessie" she called "where's Rach gone ?"<p>

"Bathroom, you were daydreaming" he laughed. "She told me to tell you, when you snapped out of it. But she reckoned she be back by then."

Andy had just seen Marky come in, he held up his hand to signalling five minutes then motioned to a door at the end of the bar, Andy nodded.

She was giving herself a pep talk when one of the guys called her. "Marky will see you now."

"Funny" she muttered, "this is 'my club' and** he's **ready to see** me!** Lets go Jessie" Andy slid off her stool and moved across the empty dance floor. Entering the room, Traci nervously following her while Gary stood just inside the door.

"Why is your driver here ? Marky snapped. He could understand the sister, Wayne had not stopped talking about them all week. He said they was never one without the other.

"He's more than our driver, he's our friend and minder too." Andy snapped back. "Lets move this along shall we ?" She plonked herself down in a chair.

"Oh, I get it" Marky smirked. Gary rolled his eyes and smirked back, he could think what he liked. "Alright here's the deal, you let me do my thing and I'll let you do yours."

"I think I'm the one calling the shots here" Andy replied. "So, from our earlier discussion, have you got what I asked for?"

Marky handed over an envelope "your girlfriend has some guts" he said to Gary.

"He's not my boyfriend, he here so you don't try anything funny" Andy said scanning the papers he had given her. "This doesn't look right" she said after a minute. "There's only four names on this list, surely there's more than that."

"What would you know? you asked who was in on it, I'm telling you. That's for the warehouse, the next page is for here, I have three kids running in here tonight, see if you can spot them" he smirked. "I've a meeting set up for midnight tomorrow with a new supplier, be there half an hour early and bring that gun of yours you like to wave around. Dress up, low cut top, skirt, heels, you got it?"

"I'm not flaunting myself for your benefit"

"Sweetheart, you don't do it for me. It's for the benefit of our new friend we'll be meeting. Remember you started all this, so low cut top, short skirt, heels. Be there at eleven thirty, alone. I'll be there with Ray and Jimmy.

"She's not going alone, we do business together" Traci said quickly.

"This wasn't part of the deal, she comes alone or its off." he snapped.

Andy studied him for a minute, this could be a trap. She had to risk it, she'd text Boyd when she got out of here. "Okay, I'll be there alone. After this, she's with me all the time" Traci shot her a look. "but I still want a cut of what you sell in here tonight."

"Be at the bar at closing" Marky said and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Traci smacked her on the back of the head "stupid!, you have no back up. You cannot go alone."<p>

"Relax, Boyd's guy will be there and you will be outside. I'm not that stupid, but right now I need to text Boyd." Andy got up and pilled her phone out,

'**Eric is your friend with you? need to see him.' **She waited for a reply.

'**Bit busy, pass on a message ?' **

'**Just show him this, I know you want me, need to see you now! At the club. He'll know what I mean xx' **

After a minute she got a reply and rolled her eyes, typical Boyd.** 'Your sick, I'm your cousin. I don't need to know about your sordid sex affairs, he said he'll be there'.**

"Okay, lets go get a drink and find these runners" she said as Gary opened the door for her. "You can shoot off if you want" she said to him.

"I'll be back at closing, drive you guys home. Be careful" he said before walking off.

Andy and Traci sat at the bar looking at the now filled up club, it had been two hours since the meeting. she constantly felt Marky's gaze on her. She pretended not to notice and carried on looking through the crowds. They had already found two of the runners and discreetly got a picture of their face's.

* * *

><p>Another hour had passed and Andy yawned, she whished Boyd would hurry up. Traci had gone to help behind the bar while Maggie took a break. Hands circled her waist and she stiffened. "You want to see me huh ?" She let herself relax and turned around.<p>

"You know it" she smiled and pulled him into a hug, looking to Marky who was now very interested in her again. She pulled back and talked in near whisper "deal going down tomorrow night."

Boyd pulled back, smiled at her, pushed some hair behind her ear, and leaned in again. "Where" he whispered.

"Go along with this" he nodded. Andy kissed him on the cheek, grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him along to Wayne's office. Noting Marky had moved closer, she stopped at the door, "put your arms around me" she whispered. Boyd did as he was told, Andy smiled at him and felt around behind her for the doorknob, opening it she pulled him in and closed it.

"No sooner had the door closed Boyd had pushed her away, "That was not fun McNally, what you got?"

"Wasn't for me either believe me. The deal is going down at midnight tomorrow, at the warehouse. I have to go alone, new supplier. I got pictures of two of the runners from here," she stopped when she seen the doorknob move. She flung herself at Boyd and pulled him to the desk with her.

He copped on too and lifted her onto the desk, "can't believe I'm about to do this" he muttered, Andy's eyes widened as he dipped his head and kissed her. She had to play along so she pulled him closer, closed her eyes and ran her hands up to rest around his neck, just as the door flung open.

"Oh, sorry, thought the office was empty," they broke apart to see Marky leaning against the doorway.

"Well it's occupied, so see'ya" she went to pull Boyd back to her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Marky smirked.

Andy rolled her eyes and glared at him "this is Danny" she said quickly "Danny this is Marky, he's head bouncer."

"Hey, your lucky it was me and not your dad, So you're he boyfriend ?" He asked.

"Yeah about that," Boyd stepped away from her. "She calls me when she's in New York, I call her when I'm in town. Her boyfriend is still in New York, so you get what I'm saying ?"

"Bootycall, I get it" he looked at Andy again "boss" he nodded. "I'll leave you to it, secrets safe with me, have fun" he smirked and closed the door behind him.

"You didn't need to kiss me" Andy hissed.

"Shut up or I'll do it again," Boyd smirked at her reaction. "Chill McNally, had to make it look good. Wasn't my finest moment, about those runners from here, how soon can you get me them pictures?"

"Oh, it was good." She silenced him with a glare before he responded to that, she knew how it sounded, "I'm working on it."

"I'll have a back up team ready for tomorrow, okay, you did good. Now walk me to the door." Boyd went to open the door.

"We can't go out yet." Andy jumped up from the desk, stopping in the middle of the floor.

"Why not?" Andy glared at him, then an idea came into her head. She moved closer to him. He took a few steps back, until he hit the door. "What you doing McNally?" he said when she reached for his shirt he had tucked into his jeans.

Andy smirked and leaned in closer, "coz even you" she yanked his shirt out "are not that good" she stepped back. "we need to stay here for at least twenty minutes."

"Fine, anything else you got for me."

"Yeah." Andy handed over the envelope she got earlier. "A list of names, but he left two people off it. That guy Adam and some guy called Jamie Tobin, I read his name in one of your notes back at the station. "

"Yeah he works here, he's one of the floor bouncers. I think I seen him on the way in, I'll point him out. Did he say how many will be with him tomorrow?"

"Just him and your guy Ray." Andy replied messing up her hair. Boyd looked questioningly at her, "we're meant to of just had sex Boyd, remember."

"Okay, can I go now? it's been long enough."

"Lead the way" Andy said pulling her dress up a little so she would need to fix it in view of Marky.

Boyd opened the door and grabbed her hand pulling her against him, "walk me over by that guy Valence. I'll point out Jamie along the way.

Andy guided him still holding his hand, she brought him along the bar and stopped for a moment turning him so he could see everything she moved closer "can you see him?"

Traci stood open mouthed watching them, Andy gave her a look that said 'I'll fill you in later.' Seeing Marky was watching her, Traci winked at Andy and grinned. Before going back to what she was doing behind the bar.

Boyd moved closer "yeah tall guy, black hair left hand corner of the dance floor, he's not to be messed with, he has a few assault charges so be on guard around him."

"Got it, you better get out of here" Andy grabbed his hand and led him to the exit away from the loud music.

Marky followed and stood within earshot, grabbing two guys to search so she wouldn't notice him just standing behind her. He craned his neck to listen.

"So, this is it.. Again" Andy said sadly.

"You wanted it this way Kellie, you chose AJ. You said you were happy." Boyd replied angry

"I know I did and I am, but we can still have some fun before they fly in next week. You can call over to my place when I get home later ?"

"I'll let you know" Boyd pulled her into him. "I guess I better go" he sighed and kissed her quickly, Noticing Marky was watching, he deepened the kiss. After pulling away he whispered, "Sorry McNally, he's behind you."

Andy laughed "okay, I'll see you when I get out of here" she smiled and turned around to go back inside, ignoring Marky following her.

* * *

><p>Andy ad Traci sat at the bar with their shoes on the floor beside them, the club had emptied out. The DJ had just packed up and went. All that were left were the staff, most of them ready to head home. Andy looked around did before asking "you get anything tonight Rach ?"<p>

"Yeah" Traci replied. "I talked to a couple of kids, they pointed me to the third runner. I got his picture while you were having 'sex' with Danny, also that fire exit over beside the bar needs a key, so I was guessing it had something in it they didn't want anyone to see. I sweet talked Jimmy into letting me in there on pretence I was on the phone to dad. I just happened to be standing there when he called."

"And? What did you find in there.?"

"I think this is bigger than just drugs, there was dried blood and two casings on the floor. Looked like somebody tried to clean up. I collected a sample and the casings for you to give to lover boy later."

"Rach, stop that's disgusting. He kissed me you know." Andy shivered at the thought.

"What!" Traci yelled

"Shut up, the door flew open and he just kissed me. I was in total shock, he wasn't thrilled about it either."

"Ugh, so is he a good kisser ?" Traci smirked she knew Andy would blush if she enjoyed it.

"Rachel!" Andy laughed, she smirked "but yes, and don't you ever tell anyone I said that. This never happened."

"Better that Swarek ?" Traci asked already knowing the answer.

"What, hell no. nobody will ever be any better than Sam. And I will tell him what happened, when we're home."

"Ladies" Marky said taking a seat beside them "here" he slid some money across to Andy.

"Five hundred bucks ? Gezz how much do you sell a night ?." Andy asked throwing the money into her purse.

"That's for me to know, that's your cut. Half eleven tomorrow night, don't be late. He stood up, "you can lock up we're all finished" he flung keys on the bar and left along with the rest of the remaining staff.

They got themselves a drink and toasted themselves for a job well done. Tomorrow would be a different story. Andy was just about to come back around the bar and sit down when Gary walked in.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" he called walking over to them.

"We're celebrating, you want a drink?" Andy asked.

"Sure, what are we celebrating ?" Gay asked sliding into a stool beside Traci

"Kellie got Lucky, and we got more info." Traci answered laughing. Andy shot her a glare.

"Got Lucky how?" Gary asked. "On second thoughts, I don't want to know" they all burst out laughing and took their drinks.

* * *

><p>Andy was lying on her bed with Traci watching reruns of Law and order when she heard a knock on her front door, looking to Traci Andy shrugged and went to open it. Boyd stood on the other side, slipping in he pulled her to a window.<p>

"You know Valence followed you home, he's outside."

"Did he, how did Gary not notice him ?. He heard me ask you over, he thinks you're here for a bootycall"

"Okay, we gotta get into a fight, I need to leave. I'll storm off and you follow me so he can hear, but I need info first."

Andy moved to the sofa and picked up all the stuff they gathered. Traci joined her on the sofa "here, the pictures of the runners, Traci got the third one." She handed him a swab and the casings, "she also found dried blood and them" she pointed to the casings. "They were in a room marked as a fire exit, you need a key to get in though, all we know now is Jimmy has a key. But others might have a copy. I also got my cut for tonight's drug sales"

"Great work you two, hang onto that money for a couple of days, show time McNally. You need to get angry and follow me in ten seconds, I'll be in touch before the meeting" Boyd stood up and left.

"Go get him" Traci called as Andy groaned and followed him.

Boyd flung open the door and stormed out, Marky slid down a bit so he could still see them. He watched as Kellie came out yelling waving her arms the guy, Danny doing the same shoving her away from him.

"You said you wanted to be with me" Andy yelled.

"Don't you get it? you're with my friend, this has to stop, I'm not doing it anymore."

"but I want to be with you" Andy replied

"It doesn't mater anymore, I know you'd never leave him, this stops now."

"I don't want it to" Andy made herself cry.

Boyd was amazed, she was one hell of an actress, he still disliked her though. A jobs a job. "Kellie, you gotta choose, me or him" Andy said nothing, he moved closer "me or him Kellie, Nice work McNally I'm leaving now" he raised his voice again "I knew it, stay with him. You deserve each other!" Boyd stormed away.

"Danny don't go" Andy yelled, he kept walking. "Fine" she yelled. "don't come crawling back" she yelled and ran back inside.

Maybe she did have what it takes, she sure was feisty Marky thought. "Can't wait to meet this boyfriend and spill her little secret, the sooner the better I get rid of her." He laughed as he started up his car and pulled away.


	5. Chapter 5

_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I'M GLAD YOU'RE LIKING IT NOW FOR A TWIST HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS._

* * *

><p>Andy was rushing around, Marky had called her saying staff were waiting outside the club, she should have been their at five with the keys. Andy rudely let him know nobody told her that and told him to tell whoever it was she was on her way. No time to call Gary, she had to drive herself. Telling Traci to meet her there she quickly ran out of the apartment in search of the car. Gary had forgotten to tell her what car it was, she stood in the middle of the lot pressing the button looking for the car that flashed. Finding a blue BMW she was impressed "damn it" she muttered pulling out her phone, dialling Eric. "hey, them chips you left in my car, where are they? I'm cleaning it and can't find them, my car smells like Doritos, thank you by the way" Boys caught on and told her what to do, thanking him she hung up and sped off to the club.<p>

Traci decided to call Gary for a ride, she **had** remembered he never told them what cars exactly. She laughed as she thought of Andy freaking out looking for her car. Finished getting ready she made her way outside, she had seen the Jeep coming around the corner. "hey" she chirped climbing beside him.

"Hey, why is there only one of you ?"

"Oh, Andy is at he club, she left in a hurry, drove herself. Seems Marky forgot to tell us that they start setting up at five and Andy needed to be there since she had the keys.

"Okay" Gary pulled away. Ten minutes had passed in silence "so what division you guys from?"

"Fifteenth" Traci replied "it's great, we get to work with our boyfriends. We have some great friends there too, Frank is cool, he's a great boss."

"Yeah I know frank, good guy. who's your boyfriends? I might know them."

"Um, mine is Jerry barber, he's a detective, and Andy's is Sam Swarek."

"Swarek? no way, wasn't his last op ruined by a rookie on her first day? I know Jerry, he always goes on about some kid when I see him Lee, Liam, something along the lines."

"Leo" Traci corrected. "yeah, he's my son, he's six now he loves Jerry. As for Sam he Is now living with that rookie."

Gary laughed loudly "she was the rookie, looking at her in action you'd think she had a few years under her belt. Man Swarek has his hands full with that one." Traci joined in the laughter as they pulled up in front of the club.

Andy was sitting talking to the smaller bouncer when they arrived, "hey guys, this is Dean. He works on the door, he was just telling me a few things about a Friday night in here. we got our work cut out for us, looks like we're both manning the bar tonight Maggie is off which just leaves Justin , we need more cover since we need to leave at eleven. I asked Lizzy and Brian to come in then."

* * *

><p>It was eight o'clock when Boyd entered the club, he looked around until his eyes fell on Marky eyeing him suspiciously. He raised his eyebrows when Marky approached him.<p>

"I don't want any trouble, she's busy. She needs to concentrate, you need to leave. She told me about your argument last night, I don't think she wants to see you." Marky didn't really care, he just wanted to see if he could get more info to pass on to Kellies boyfriend when he got here.

"She did ?" Boyd smiled. "We always fight like that, part of the fun" he winked at Marky and headed over to where Andy was serving, "hey I need to talk to you."

Andy glared at him upon seeing Marky watch them "I'm busy, take a seat" Boyd nodded and sat in an empty stool. Five minutes later she came round the bar and joined him "make it quick."

"About tonight" he moved closer to her. "Back up team in a black van, surveillance set up inside. The place is bugged and wires set up, don't look for them, you'll draw attention to yourself. Are you ready for this"

"I am, I'm bringing Traci and Gary with me. They'll be outside in my car."

"So you're driving yourself? not getting dropped off ?Make sure you turn the tracking chip on. I better get back, be smart McNally." Boyd whispered the last part and kissed her on the forehead before walked off, nodding to Marky as he passed him.

Traci walked over "all set?" She asked sitting beside her. "You okay ?"

"Yeah, just nervous you ?"

"Yeah, same, Just worried about you going in alone."

"I'll be fine Rach, you and Jessie will be outside. I'll give you the sign with the cell if I need you to come in, but if I do don't go all officer Nash okay" she smiled. Traci smiled back and they both went back behind the bar to calm the rush it had started to pick up fast.

* * *

><p>It was now time to leave, Andy was pacing in the office when Gary came to get her. Calming her down he led her out to her car. Andy took a beep breath, nodded to Traci and started up the car. Pulling up outside the warehouse Traci gave Andy a pep talk ending in, 'think I'm Sam out here'<p>

"You're on time, good start" Marky said sarcastically.

"Well what now? thought Ray was going to be here. ?" Andy replied, choosing to ignore his tone.

"Count that money, make sure it's twenty grand." Marky threw a bag at her, "he is here, but you don't need to worry about where he is. You need to worry about this guy liking you, he's a ladies man so if he touches you don't let it effect you. Just get on with it."

Andy glared at him, but nodded anyway. Taking the bag to the table she started to count it, she slipped in the tracker Boyd gave her the other day to trace the new guy back to his supply. Making sure it was deep in the bag known the guy would check the money she handed it back to Marky "all there, now what?"

"Now you go wait in the office, until I call you" Marky replied smartly snatching the bag from her.

"Are you forgetting this is my warehouse ?" Andy spat.

"Honey, you have no clue what you're doing. I'm the boss tonight." he spat back.

Andy gave in, the less time she spent with him the better. She huffed for show and went into the office, slamming the door close.

Marky was pacing a hole in the floor, he didn't want her here at all, maybe he could lock her in there, shaking his head he called Ray for an update.

Three guys sat in the shadows in the surveillance van "she has the tracker on in the bag" one radioed to Boyd who was in another van closer to the action, the guy showing up would have to pass him first.

Right on time a white SVU crawled to a stop outside, Traci and Gary ducked as the guy eyed the car. Looking around he went inside, three guys following. "Marky" the guy said nodding his head and handed him two bags, "it's all there like we agreed."

"Kellie, get out here," Marky yelled taking the bag from him.

Andy swayed her hips and put on a big smile, "you called" she said sweetly.

"Check this, make sure it adds up." he threw the bags to her.

Andy nodded and took the bag, noticing the guys eyes travelling up her body. She tried to hold down the bile that rose in her throat.

"What do we have here?" the guy smiled. Running his eyes over her over her once more.

"My business partner" Marky grumbled knowing his plan was working.

"Well, come over here honey, say hello.

Andy looked at Marky, he nodded she walked over and took the guys outstretched hand "Kellie McIntyre" she said.

"McIntyre ? As in Wayne McIntyre? you're his latest squeeze? Nice, Sean Reynolds, I'll look forward to doing more business with you." He turned to Marky "I thought McIntyre didn't know you were selling your own stuff ?"

"He doesn't, his daughter on the other hand has more brains. She figured it out ten minutes of being here."

"You're his daughter? playing on the bad side, daddy won't be impressed ." he chuckled.

"Daddy has no say in what I do. I do as I please" Andy smiled smugly at him.

Sean stepped closer and ran his hand up her arm "Well, how about we get together, have some dinner, get to know each other a little better."

Andy wanted to vomit. "As much as I'd love to, I think my boyfriend might have a problem with that."

"And who might he be ? I'm sure I can talk him around."

"I doubt it, he's very stubborn. His Names AJ Messer."

"I know the Name" he smirked "he runs a Garage with a little dabbling here and there, Am I right."

"Spot on, so you know he won't be happy. I'm gonna have to pass." She smiled and took a step back. Turning she walked back into the office with the bags. "Ugh, I feel sick" she shivered and pulled out the drugs to add up. Happy it added up she went back out, "all good" she smiled.

Marky nodded, and handed over the money. "Nice doing business Sean, I'll be in touch about our next encounter." Andy stood in silence secretly angling her phone towards the guys that he came In with to get pictures for Boyd.

Sean took the bag "as long as you bring her, bye for now beautiful" he cupped her chin. "I'll see you soon," Andy managed a smile before he let go and took off with his guys.

"I'm outta here, we need to get back to the club." Andy said grabbing her bag from the office and walking towards the exit.

"Hold up, don't you wanna take your half now. I'll set you up with a runner in the club" Marky handed her one of the bags.

"Okay, I thought you'd just sell it and give me my cut."

"You gotta earn it, honey." he replied

"Fine, but I'm moving up to twenty percent now."

"Agreed" he shot her a fake smile and walked out to his car. "Nice wheels" he called back as Andy approached the driver door.

"I bought it myself, before you say anything" she spat and climbed in.

* * *

><p>Back at the club, "Andy was sitting in the office in a daze, until the door opened. "Hey we're heading now, all cleaned up, you following us ?" Traci asked. The place was now closed.<p>

"No," Andy sighed. "I'm just gonna sit here for a bit."

Traci noticed her upset tone, "hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking is all. You get home, I'll be fine." Andy shot her a small smile.

Traci knew not to push her she'd talk when she was ready. "Okay, call me if you need me" she closed the door behind her and made her way out to Gary, just outside she ran into Boyd.

"She still in there ?" He asked.

"Yeah, in the office, go easy on her. She's a bit upset, that guy really shook her."

Boyd held up his hands "I'm not here to yell Nash, she did good." He slipped pass her, he found her still in a daze in the office , he leaned against the doorway. "Care to share your thoughts". Andy jumped at the sound of his voice. Noticing it was him she gave him a small smile and said nothing. Boyd studied her for a moment "you did a great job Andy, you did everything right and got results." he said taking a seat in front of her

"I know I did, it's not that its just.." She stopped speaking, she was not about to share her thoughts with Boyd of all people.

"Just what?" he prompted for her to go on, she didn't reply. "McNally, as much as I hate to say this, you can talk to me you know, I'm here to make it easier for you guys anyway I can."

Andy looked at him for a moment, his face looked sincere. "It was just that guy touching me, I felt like a piece of meat, it was horrible. I know that's what I was there for, but still I feel like my skin is burning where he touched me."

"Andy, it was your first on your own, it was bound to be hard. Next time won't be as bad. You'll know what to expect."

"I know, thanks for the pep talk. I'm gonna lock up and head home. I only got photo's of them the guys name is Sean Reynolds." she handed him the pictures.

"come on, I'll drive you home."

" Thanks but, I've got my own car with me." she replied.

"So? I'll get someone to pick mine up and meet me at your place, no offence but you don't look good to drive." Andy smiled and agreed.

* * *

><p>It was one o' clock the next day, Wayne had told them to meet him at the warehouse, he was going to show them the last few bits there. Getting ready they both decided to give Gary a day off and take Andy's car. Climbing in she turned on the tracker and text Boyd, <strong>'I love my new car'<strong> He got the message and radioed the chip was on. Pulling up outside they entered, it was busy Marky, Adam, Wayne and Ray stood over what appeared to be a map. While forklift trucks moved back and forwards collecting and dropping of crates. "Dad" they called and walked over.

"Hey girls" he replied kissing both of them on the cheek. "You ready to learn the ropes?" they both nodded. Wayne left the guys to what they were doing and showed them around properly.

Andy and Traci stood, backs facing the door talking to marky, when his eyes were fixed on something behind them. His eyes moved again until they fell on the girls who shrieked together in surprise as two guys wrapped their arms around them.

Both turning they stood in shock, "hey baby, miss me? Sam smirked and pulled her into a hug.

Andy gripped him for dear life, Traci doing the same to Jerry. "AJ ?" She replied, Sam nodded "I thought you guys weren't flying in until Monday?"

"Couldn't stay away from you" Jerry answered, pulling Traci back to him.

Marky cleared his throat behind them, "care to introduce ?" He snapped.

"My boyfriend, AJ Messer and Rachel's Boyfriend, Scottie Dawson. Boys this is Marky head of security.

Sam shook his hand, "nice to meet you, hope these two were behaving themselves."

"You could say that" Marky looked pointedly at Andy. "What brings you here ?" he asked, eyeing both of them.

Before they could respond Wayne appeared behind them, "So, the dynamic duo returns, for how long this time?"

" Nice to see you too Wayne, we're her to stay this time." Sam shot him a cocky smile.

Wayne snorted, "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Dad, don't start. They just got here" Andy said angrily.

"Why don't we all go out to lunch" Jerry said. "Jessie is outside."

"You know the driver too ?" marky asked.

"Yeah, he's a buddy" Jerry replied. "Well see'ya round" he grabbed Traci and pulled her outside, Sam doing the same to Andy. Wayne following behind yelling he'd be back later.

Andy drove herself, Traci, Sam, and Jerry while Gary took Wayne to a nearby restaurant. "So, how did you guys manage to be the boyfriends? You didn't beat anyone up did you ?" Andy asked.

"No, Boyd just knew we were up to something, so he decided we would be better at the job." Sam laughed.

With a little convincing I'm sure. I'm so glad its you guys" Traci said excitedly pulling Jerry in for a kiss.

"Get a room kids," Sam yelled back to them.

"Oh, I intend to. Home please driver" Jerry put on his best Snooty accent, causing the car to break out in laughter.

"Sorry buddy, we got work to do now" Sam said after the laughter died down.

* * *

><p>Finally they were home, well until the club opened anyway. Andy went to Maggie's house and gave her the keys to open up, so they could spend a bit more time with Sam and Jerry. The girls sat on the sofa while the guys looked around.<p>

"Nice place Andy, what's ours like Trac?" Jerry asked.

"This is our place" Traci replied.

"Thought we had our own place?" Jerry replied confused. Boyd had told them that they had a place not far from Andy's.

"We did, but Boyd felt sorry for us and said me and Andy could live together. Our place is now a meeting spot, so we shall be living here."

"Better for us Jer, we're all under the one roof. Now about this club, do we have any backstage passes ?" Sam asked flopping down pulling Andy into his Lap.

"Nope, afraid not, just me and Trac. But, if you guys are good, we might let you help us man the bar tonight." Andy replied snuggling close to him.

"_When you say good, does that mean I can't ask you to shower with me" Sam laughed as Andy blushed and smacked his chest._

"Me and Jerry are going to pop out, so by all means Swarek, I'll meet you at the club later Andy" Traci hugged Andy and left with Jerry.

As soon as the door was closed Sam flipped her so she was underneath him "I missed you, you know."

"I missed you more" Andy replied, running her hands up his chest.

"Impossible" Sam mumbled and pulled her into a kiss. Andy squealed as Sam lifted her off the sofa and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed he climbed up beside her, "so, I hear you're doing well, Boyd seems impressed with you."

"Yeah, well he doesn't show it. But he has been nicer to me, now I think about it."

"Babe, that's as far as you'll get with him."

"If only you knew" Andy said to herself.. "Should I tell him ?"


	6. Chapter 6

Andy was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, while Sam kissed her neck and moved his hands all over her body. Noticing she wasn't her normal grabby self he pulled back to look in her eyes, "hey what's wrong?"

Andy smiled at his concern, "nothing, I'm sorry, I'm miles away." She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Sam pulled her closer and deepened the kiss before moving to her neck again. Andy had gone back to staring up at the ceiling, Sam pulled back with a sigh and sat up. "Andy, what's wrong, and don't tell me you're fine." he gave her a pointed 'don't try lie' look.

Andy knew she needed to tell him. She took a deep breath and sat up beside him. "I kissed Boyd" she blurted out, "I'm sorry Sam, I needed to see him about the case. I was all nervous about being on my own, I needed him to tell me what to do. He came to the club, Marky was paying too much attention to me. So I had the stupid idea of pulling him into the office like we were gonna do stuff. I was in the middle of talking about the case when Marky came to the door, I didn't know what to do. I pulled him closer to me and he kissed me, I had to kiss back. I'm sorry." she hung her head and closed her eyes ready for the yelling.

Sam sat there looking at her, a small smirk on his face. He pulled her chin up to look at him, "Andy, Boyd already told me. I know the situation you we were in, I get it. I wasn't happy about it but I understood. It's fine, I know you had no choice and most of all, I know it didn't mean anything to you."

"You're not mad ?" Andy asked shocked he took it that well.

"Nope, not even a bit." he replied smiling.

"Sam, I was terrified of what you'd think, my mind was picturing you killing Boyd then me. You know I had two showers that night, ask Traci. I was a mess, she told me you'd understand but me being me I .."

"You over thought it" Sam finished for her. "Baby it's fine, okay, I promise, I'm not mad. I was when Boyd told me, but not at you, at the situation itself. You got nothing to worry about."

"And that, is why I love you." Andy pulled him to her, kissing him hard. "Now where were we?"

"Well, I was trying to have sex with my girlfriend, but she was away with the fairies." Sam joked

"Sam!" Andy smacked him, "you just ruined a perfectly good moment."

"How about a new moment." Sam smirked.

Andy hoped off the bed, surprising him as she started to pull off her clothes leaving a trail along the floor to the bathroom. She stuck her head out after a minute, a mischievous look in her eye, "you want that shower or not?" Sam didn't need to be asked twice, Andy laughed and ran as he sprang off the bed and chased her into the bathroom, discarding his clothes as he went.

* * *

><p>Traci and Jerry were walking hand in hand along the street, Traci stopped suddenly pulling Jerry back "oh my gosh, look at that. It's beautiful."<p>

Jerry turned to look at what she was looking at he couldn't help but notice how her eyes lit up. "It is beautiful" he pulled her close, "it'd look even better on you."

"Yeah, have we met? I get a crap salary, and I have a kid. I couldn't afford that, but it sure is some necklace" Traci sighed. " We can't have everything we want" she gave Jerry a smile and moved along.

Jerry decided he was going to get it for her but, not give it to her until they were home.

"So, how was Leo before you left?" Traci asked as they walked home.

"Great, he did his spelling test yesterday, got the highest mark in his class. He also took a bath without been asked more than once, seriously he's been great for your mom. I've been calling her couple of times a day and calling in. He's in the best hands" Jerry smiled back at her.

"Good, I'm glad. He's worked so hard for that test, thank you for being there for him, I'm glad my mom is okay too." Traci pulled Jerry into a hug "I seriously have no clue what I would do without you."

"Well you never have to think about that, I'll always be here" he smiled before kissing her.

* * *

><p>Down in the club Marky was taking advantage of their absence, trying to put his plan in action to get rid of Kellie. He paced Wayne's office until an idea popped into his head, letting out a sly grin he pulled his phone out and dialled a number he hadn't used in a long time. "Donny" he greeted the voice at the other end "it's time I called in that favour, meet me in the alley behind the club, half an hour." He flipped his phone closed and laughed, 'she really had no idea what was about to come her way'. He seemed in a happier mood and went to get himself a drink.<p>

"Sam come on, stop I gotta go down the club. I told Maggie I'd be there by nine the latest," Andy giggled as Sam held onto her tight.

"Well look at you all business, you have ages Andy," Sam replied pulling her back down again.

"No Sam, we need to eat and get dressed. It's already after eight and it's a twenty minute drive." Andy said trying to pulling herself away.

"Fine" he muttered letting her go. "I'm just going to run through some stuff with Jerry here first. I'll meet you there later."

"Hey Andy, you decent?" Traci called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, sort of. Come in anyway." Andy replied pulling the covers over Sam, she had managed to dress the top half of herself before he pulled her back to him.

Traci stuck her head in "I'm leaving now, Marky called. That Lexi girl fell ill they need me to help Maggie, I'll see you down there since you're otherwise engaged " Traci smirked.

"K Trac, won't be far behind you" Traci nodded and left.

"Sam I better go, I'll see you down there" Andy gave him a quick kiss, grabbed her clothes and ran for the bathroom before he could talk her back into that bed.

* * *

><p>Traci was behind the bar when Marky came over to her, "where's that sister of yours ?" He asked impatiently.<p>

Traci raised her eyebrows at him, "should be on her way. She was nearly ready to go when I left, why ?"

"I need to talk to her, tell her to find me when she gets here." Marky turned his back on her and walked away before she could ask anymore questions.

Traci shook it off and went back to serving with one eye on the entrance, watching for Andy.

An hour later Traci was still focused on the door, sitting with a drink, she had called Andy a couple of times with no answer 'Sam must be keeping her busy' she chuckled to herself, so she was more than surprised when Sam entered alone and came up to the stool beside her.

"Hey where's Kellie ?" He asked looking around.

"AJ!, I thought she was still with you. I've called her a couple of times, where's Scottie ?" she asked beginning to worry.

"He said he needed to do something first, Kellie left over an hour ago, you mean she hasn't turned up here?" Sam began to panic too.

"No, I've been watching the door, Marky said he needed to see her. She hasn't come in yet, she would of came over to me." Traci hopped off her stool and went over to Marky, "have you seen or heard from Kellie ? AJ said she left over an hour ago."

Marky tried to hold back his smile, he indeed knew where she was. "No, I'm still waiting on her" he spit out, using his best annoyed tone. "She better get here fast." He turned and stalked away from Traci.

"Tried calling her, no answer. Scottie too, he's not Answering either" Sam said as Traci sat back down beside him.

"What now? do you think she's okay ?" Traci asked nervously.

"I'm sure she's fine, maybe she got a flat tyre or something" Sam said trying to reassure himself too.

* * *

><p>Jerry was walking down the street a big proud grin on his face. Coming from the jewellery store, he had just enough time to get back and hide it before he went to meet Traci. He stopped to tuck it further into his pocket when her heard groaning from the alley way in front of him. He listened and was about to walk when he heard it again, the cop in him took over and he found himself inching into the alley.<p>

"Hello" he called "is someone here ?" He asked taking a few more steps in, he was met by a louder groan, a female he guessed. He quickened his pace and followed the sound "hello, I'm here to help" he called out.

"J.. Jer.." He heard a girl cough then groan in pain, he could of sworn this person was trying to say his name .

He dashed to the side of a dumpster, he could see feet sticking out from behind it. His face paled as he saw who was lying in a pool of blood In front of him. "Jesus! Andy! are you okay!" he flung himself down beside her and pulled her up slowly into sitting position, whinching when she screamed in pain.

"Took my car .. At.. A .. light.." Andy gasped out "pulled.. a ..gun.. Couldn't .. get .. Out."

"Don't talk, don't talk just breath okay, you're going to be fine. I'm not going anywhere, you're safe now." Jerry looked her over, she had a busted lip, a cut on her forehead, a bruise was forming under her eye, she had hand marks on her neck, one shoe on, her shirt and skirt were ripped, her knees and legs were scuffed up like she's been dragged. She had a big hand shaped bruise on her thigh, Jerry closed his eyes, "Andy did he.. were you.." he sighed "is this a sexual assault?" he couldn't say rape, he couldn't brinh himself to. He watched as she nodded no, he shook off his coat and put it over her. "I need to get help Andy, where does it hurt?"

"I've been stabbed" she muttered, he head falling onto his shoulder while clutching her side.

Jerry's eyes fell on her hands, blood was pooling through, he gently took her hands away to see for himself. Cursing he pulled off his shirt and put pressure on it, "Andy stay awake, we need to get you to a hospital fast. just stay with me" Jerry pulled his phone out and went all detective on the 911 dispatcher.

* * *

><p>Sam was tapping the bar losing his cool now, Andy was still not answering, his phone rang he immediately jumped for it "Andy!"<p>

"No Sammy, just me, wanna tell me why your girlfriend is over the other side of town in the rival gangs warehouse? She never said anything to me about a new deal." Boyd yelled clearly frustrated.

"I don't have time for you now" he spat. "She hasn't shown up here and she left before me, that was two hours ago, I need to find her."

"Sammy the tracker is on in the car, I know where she is. I called her, no answer." Boyd said beginning to get the feeling something was very wrong. Andy had been doing great, sticking to the rules.

Before Sam could reply Traci frantically grabbed him and pulled him towards the exit. "What the hell Rachel?" he yelled. Stopping from saying more when he noticed she was crying "what is it ?"

"That was Scottie" Traci sniffed. "He was on his way here and he .." she stopped to hold back a sob.

"Spit it out, he what ?" Sam yelled panic evident in his voice.

"He found Kellie, she's.. she's been attacked AJ, she's been stabbed. Scottie rode with her in the ambulance, he's still with her right now. We gotta go."

Sam's face paled and his whole body went numb, what ? is she.. will she.. is she okay ?" he sputtered out.

"Scottie said he kept her talking and she was still alert going in the ambulance, she's at General. we need to go now" Traci grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her car.

"You get that Boyd!" Sam yelled down the phone.

"Got it Sammy, on the way" he said before hanging up, knowing Sam was now going to kill him.

* * *

><p>Andy slowly opened her eyes and went to move her hand, which felt heavy. She looked down and noticed another hand in hers, she looked up expecting to see Sam. Instead she looked into the eyes of a panicking Jerry clutching her hand from a chair beside the bed. "Hey" she whispered startling him.<p>

"Hey" he shot out of the chair, "you scared the hell out of me Andy. Doc says you're gonna be just fine."

" I'm sorry" she mumbled, "it all happened so fast. I barely had my hand on my gun and I was pulled from the car. Did you call anyone ?" she asked.

"You got nothing to be sorry for Andy. Yeah I had to call frank, your dad, Sam and Traci are on the way. They took a while to answer with the music and all." Jerry stopped and looked at her "I had to call Boyd as well, he won't be coming in near you though" he added quickly as he notice her face pale slightly.

"Thanks for finding me Jerry" Andy squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Well if I wasn't out buying a present for Traci, I never would have found you" he squeezed and smiled back just as the door bust open and startled the two oft them.

Sam came barrelling into the room, followed by a visibly shaken Traci. "Andy" he rushed to her "are you okay? what happened.?"

"Sam calm down, I'm fine, it wasn't that deep."

Sam took a deep breath and sat on the bed beside her "thank god you're okay. Do you remember what happened?" He took one of her hands and kissed it.

"I left the house, called Boyd about the tracker. Was about ten minutes into the drive, I was stopped at a red light, some guy asked me for some change so I rolled down the window to give him some and before I knew it he had a gun in my face shoving me over into the passenger seat."

"A car jacking?, that's what this is all about ?" Sam yelled.

"I felt so bad for him Sam, he looked homeless and hungry, and there's me driving a fancy car and wearing fancy clothes. I felt like giving him the car." Andy mumbled

"You and that Loins heart McNally, it's going to get you killed one of these days." Sam sighed and pulled her close.

Boyd chose that moment to enter, "alright guys, you know the drill. I need to speak with her alone" he finally looked at Andy and softened. "That's if you're up to it" 'what the hell Don? You're never nice especially to her of all people' his brain was telling him.

Sam stood from the bed, "are you kidding me? She's just been attacked Boyd, she's been stabbed, she could have died!" Sam started to yell. "Where was your guy that was meant to be on her.?"

"Sam I'm well aware of the situation, I've spoken to the doctor and my guy will be punished for leaving her. But please, I need to do this and get out of here before Wayne shows up."

"Why is he coming here?" Traci asked.

"His daughter just got attacked, why wouldn't he be here" Boyd asked as if it were obvious.

"This is not a game Boyd!" Jerry yelled "Tommy is on his way."

"I know all of this, Wayne was told to ring Rachel at 2 am when he went to the club to find neither of you there. Tommy will be long gone by then."

"Guys will you just give us a minute please" Andy finally spoke, Boyd smiled at her in thanks. Sam was the only one not to move "Sam please" Andy asked. Sam sighed and left banging the door as he went "sorry about him he's just blaming himself, I can tell. So questions?"

"Uh yeah questions, how you really doing ?" Andy looked at him questioningly "I'm not Sam, I'm not gonna tell Sam, you can tell me anything and it stays in here.

"Okay, sore I guess and a little freaked out. I know who did this."

"You do ?" Boyd asked surprised.

"Yeah the guy, he said his name was Donny and Marky sent him to get rid of me coz I was taking over his business."

"Andy, are you sure ? why haven't you told anyone? He definitely said Marky sent him for stepping on his toes.?"

"Hello I'm dating Sam Swarek, this whole thing would be blown if he found out and Traci would talk me into telling him by making me feel guilty. And yes I'm sure, he was meant to kill me. He got spooked by a couple who came into the alley, he stabbed me and ran off. They didn't see anything they were wasted and just left after making out for a minute. He wouldn't of told me them things if I was going to walk back into that club."

"Good point" Boyd sighed "fine what do you want to do? We go down there arrest his ass now and we can all go home tonight." Boyd was actually shocked that came out of his mouth, he never cared what got in his way before. What was different about this girl?

"No, do nothing for now, but your gonna take two statements. One Sam can see and a real one for later in court, give it to Frank."

"Are you sure you're up for this Andy? I mean you'll have to face him again and hold back that you know it was him. It's going to be harder now but I promise I'll have Gary with you from now on."

"I know I've thought about this, I have a plan. Please just go with me on this, trust me for once. Gary is fine I can manage him twenty four seven it's Sam I'm going to want to kill. He's going to be worse now."

Boyd studied her for a moment "Andy you know if he's not doing his part in this, if he's just focusing on you I'm afraid I'm going to have to pull him out. Alright lets get the real one out of the way so I can give it to frank when I'm leaving." Andy and Boyd talked for an hour nearly, she promised him she would talk to Sam but agreed it was the right thing to do if he wasn't focused on the job. Sam barged in saying enough she needed her rest and her dad wanted to see her. "So Andy, I'll be in touch, get better soon" he squeezed her hand and left to talk with frank.

* * *

><p>After a visit from her dad she assured him she was fine and asked Sam to drive him home, then come back for her. She needed space from him, what she was afraid would happen later was already starting. He asked her to go back word for word what she and Boyd spoke about. She got up to pee and he was standing over her before her foot hit the floor, he even glared when Traci when slapped her shoulder laughing.<p>

She had sent Traci and Jerry back to the club saying she'd follow them, the doctor was getting her discharge papers so she could go. Boyd stuck his head back in "hey" he whispered and sat in the empty chair.

"Hey, what brings you back ?"

"Just checking up on you, just kidding, I forgot some papers from the doctor. Gary will sleep over tonight okay. You can head back to the club tonight if you want to, but I'd rather you go home. Marky will still be there tomorrow."

The doctor chose that moment to get her to fill out the papers, she thanked him and went into the bathroom get dressed, luckily her dad had brought her clothes she had left at his place. Coming back out Boyd was still there "you're still here."

"Yeah where's Swarek ? You need a ride home ?" He asked kicking himself 'what the hell is going on? you got a crush on McNally' a voice in his head teased him. 'Hell no, I'm feeling guilty that's all' he thought.

"He brought my dad home, just left before you got here, so I guess I'll wait here for a half an hour" she looked at Boyd, a chance to get away from the overprotective Sam "actually, I'll take you up on that ride, drop me at the club ?" She smiled at him.

He couldn't help but smile back "sure thing McNally" he grabbed her bag and led her to his car.

Andy walked to the clubs entrance, she stopped at the steps before going down she grabbed Boyd's hand for comfort for a moment, he squeezed it and nudged her before letting go. He knew she was scared but was determined to show him he hadn't won.

Marky's face dropped when she walked in, she gave him a nod a fake smile and headed over to Traci and Jerry. Boyd hung around to make sure she was okay, warned her no business tonight and not to go anywhere on her own, Gary would be waiting ouside for her and he'd sort out a new car soon for her. Seeing Sam make his way over he nodded to them all and left.

Marky was beyond pissed, he couldn't believe she was still alive "moron" he muttered "guess I'll have to finish the job myself." He pulled out his phone and dialled Adam, he was someone that's not afraid to kill, he'd gotten away with it before Marky smiled as he thought of killing her himself.


	7. Chapter 7

so sorry for the lack of update i don't know what was going on, i wrote this out 6 times on different pages it stll wouldn't let me upload but i am glad to say i out smarted it, here's chap 7 hope you enjoy : )

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam lay on the bed, both lost in their own thoughts. Andy rolled over to snuggle into Sam, she groaned momentarily forgetting about her injuries. Sam sat up a worried look on his face, "are you okay? Do you need your meds?"<p>

"No I'm good, I just wanna lie here with you with no interruptions." She put her hand out to pull him closer. She looked at him confused when he moved away from her and stood "what's wrong ?" She asked pulling herself into sitting position.

Sam looked at her for a moment running his hands through his hair "I want you to go home Andy, put an end to all this. Boyd can say you went back to New York or something. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"What? Sam no, I want to be here, I need to be here. Besides I'm not leaving you, Traci or Jerry."

"Andy you could have been killed. Can you not see that ?" Sam said his voice rising slightly.

"It wasn't the job that put me in danger Sam, it was some random guy thinking he'd rob a rich girl."

"It was the job Andy!" he replied angrily. "If we were home in our surroundings none of this would of happened!."

Andy was angry now she climbed off the bed to face him "don't give me that Sam, it could happen anywhere and we as cops know how dangerous the whole city is. So don't tell me it happened because of the job."

"I just need to know you're safe is that so bad?"

"Yes, yes it is when you think I can't do my job, it is bad. It reflects on your trust in me, thanks for the vote of confidence there." Andy huffed and climbed back onto the bed.

"I never said you couldn't do your job and I do trust you, you know that." Sam came and took a seat beside her.

"You don't need to say it, it's written all over your face, you don't trust me enough to do this my way" Andy said sadly turning away from him.

Sam knew he wasn't getting anywhere with her he had so much more to say but what was the point when she wouldn't listen. "Okay fine, you win this one" he stood up and grabbed his coat.

Andy heard him slip it on and sat up "Where are you going ?"

Sam stopped at the door "Out, I need to clear my head." sighing at the look on her face he walked back over to her "I'll be back later" Andy was about to protest so he silenced her with what was meant to be a quick kiss. Instead she ran her hands up his chest and rested them around his neck, while he slipped his around her waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss. After a few minutes of making out he pulled back "I'll talk to you in the morning okay." he quickly left the room before she could stop him.

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Sam was still angry that she had left the hospital before he got back, with Boyd of all people. All he got out of her was 'he was there when the doctor discharged me what was i meant to do sit like a fool outside and wait for you when Boyd was heading the same way', Boyd? what the hell was he doing there anyway? Sam slammed his glass down signalling for Traci to give him another one. He was still worried about her, she shouldn't be back at work so soon it was two days later she kept telling him she was fine she had stuff to do here which is why he was here. She was busy in the office.<p>

Andy was sitting behind the desk with Gary in the corner leaving her to do her work he had given her some file Boyd had passed on. She was getting frustrated he had made the look like business for the club, she had to read between the lines to make it out. She had just put them down when Marky stuck his head in the door.

"Meeting tonight at eleven, warehouse, bring that sister of your's" he looked her up and down "and dress up" he barked before rushing away.

Sighing Andy called Boyd "hey, sorry but I'm busy at eleven tonight so I have to cancel drinks. I've to do something with my sister that I totally forgot about."

Boyd caught on and grabbed some paper "okay McNally where ? The warehouse?"

"Yeah, I know I was too but you have the other guys too don't you ?"

"Yes McNally cover team will be in place"

"Okay well I guess I'll talk to you soon."

"Yep oh Andy" he heisted for a moment … "be careful, I mean you just got out of hospital. No heroics got it"

"Yep got it see you soon." Andy hung up and shivers ran up her spine. Boyd being caring that was something she found weird.

Boyd sat in his office running his fingers over his face "why do I care if she's careful or not?" 'admit it Don you got it bad for this girl', his brain teased him. "Damn it" he muttered, "I do not have a crush on McNally, she .. She.." he couldn't think of anything to follow. "Damn it" he yelled louder. This woman was taking her toll on him, he found himself telling the cover team he'd be there too even though he didn't need to be.

Traci was working behind the bar when Andy called her into the office she followed her and took a seat waiting for Andy to start talking.

"We have a deal going down tonight."

"Okay cool, who is it this time ?"

"No idea, Marky just said be at the ware house at eleven and to dress up what ever that means."

"Do we need to go home and change then?" Traci asked

"No I think we look okay" Andy eyed her and Traci's outfit they screamed businesswoman. "On second thoughts, we have shorter dresses and bigger heels at home."

They both shot home to change and were back within a half an hour. Andy decided now was the time to talk to Sam, sticking her head out she saw him at the bar. She asked Gary to give her five minutes alone with Sam, he nodded and went to the bar sitting as close to the office as he could. She walked over to Sam "AJ can I talk to you in the office for a minute." Sam got up without a word and brushed pass her. As soon as the door was closed she started, "look I know you're not happy with me being here, but the silent treatment is getting old. I know what I'm doing Sam." Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes "I know what I am doing" she repeated.

"Yeah getting attacked and stabbed you really got it under control don't you" Sam said angrily.

"That was NOT my fault, don't you dare yell at me you have no right to ask me to give this up. I'm doing well I know I am and I am not going to give up on it because YOU are unhappy about it. It is my job Sam" Andy stopped talking and sat down, after a minutes silence she started again "look I didn't call you in here to fight. I called you in here to tell you we got a deal going down tonight, just me and Trac" she held up her hand to stop him interrupting "another thing I asked you in here for was something Boyd said to me at the hospital. He said if you keep acting like this and can't focus on the job he has no choice but to pull you all together."

Sam jumped out of his chair "there is no way I am leaving you, Boyd can go to hell." He spat.

"If you keep acting like this Sam he will and then I will be on my own, so I suggest you pay less attention to me and more on what you're here to do."

"Is that the way it is Andy ? you're taking his side? I bet you'd love to see me pulled"

Andy sighed and moved around the desk to sit in front of him. "I don't know where thoughts like that are coming from, of course I don't want that to happen. I want you here with me. But you're going the right way of making it happen, you need to let the over protectiveness take a back seat for a while."

Sam let her words sink in, he was being a complete dick. He stared at her for a moment before moving to her, he put his hands around her waist and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, I just can't lose you Andy."

"You're not going to but you do need to trust me more, I'm a big girl."

"I know and I do trust you, I trust you with my life. I still worry, I love you too damn much. I don't think I'd make sense without you."

Andy tilted his head up "you'll always have me." she planted a soft slow kiss on his lips pulling him closer. Sam ran his hand up along her back, tangling his fingers in her hair he deepened the kiss. He smiled when he felt her moan into his mouth, with one hand he cleared off the desk and the other on her back as he lowered her down. "Wait" Andy gasped wriggling from his grasp, he watched as she ran locked the door and turned to him a smirk on her face "no interruptions."

Sam crossed the floor and slammed her into the door kissing her roughly, she shrieked when he lifted her off the ground a pressed her back into the door. She kissed him back just as rough and wrapped her legs around his waist, Sam moved away from the door carrying her back to the desk. Laying her down gently he began to run his hands up her thighs taking her very short dress up with them, he was just running his hand back up towards her underwear when a bang on the door startled them. Sam groaned and straightened himself up pulling her up with him "Damn this better be important" he said while Andy hopped off the desk fixing her dress before she pulled the door open.

"We need to move now" Marky barked as soon as the door opened, he then turned to walk away.

"Wait" Andy called "why ?it's only nine now."

"Yeah well things chance, my guy got here early I'll meet you down there" he stalked off again.

Andy turned to Sam, "do you think you could man the bar? Maggie's not due in until ten."

"Sure" Sam walked toward her "be careful, I love you" he dropped a kiss on her head and went to relieve Traci.

Gary was taking no chances "I'm coming too, I'll drive" Andy nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the warehouse to find Marky and Adam alone, sensing something was off she took out her phone while speaking she sent Gary a quick text '<strong>set up no1 here 5 mins b4 u come in' <strong>"where's this guy?" She asked suspiciously. Traci behind her sensing it too kept her hand on her hip, to Marky it was just a pose, to them she had her hand on her gun that was stuck into her belt.

"Mix up" Marky smiled "have a seat" he motioned to chairs behind him. "He's on his way, he'll be here soon."

We're good Andy replied not moving.

Traci was behind her looking around her eyes fell on blood droplets on the floor "Kellie" she hissed. Andy moved back a little, "blood on the floor is fresh something went down in here. We need to get out of here like now."

Andy trailed the floor until she found the blood "two minutes" she whispered and stepped forward. "So what? we're all just mean to sit here and chat until he shows up?"

"Yes dear, me and Adam have something to take care of. Don't we Adam?"

"Yes boss, we sure do" Adam replied excitedly.

"So why don't' you two go paint your nails or something." Marky waved his hand to dismiss them.

Andy felt her heart drop into her stomach something was way off. She pushed it back, she had to be strong for herself and also for Traci. "In case you have forgotten who pays your wages let me remind you. This is our warehouse, we own it, we're the boss. And if you want to keep your jobs I suggest you fill us in on why we're really here or stop wasting our time." Andy tried to act unaffected and annoyed she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them.

"Bright girl pity daddy hadn't the brains, he was oblivious to what was right under his nose and the funny thing is it all leads back to him. Cops will never touch me" Marky laughed.

"Well I'm not daddy, I have brains and I can see right through your little charade. I'm not going to let you ruin my father, this will all fall back on you I'll make sure of it." Andy had to still her hands they were now trembling. She stepped forward "unless you give me up your suppliers I'll be going to the cops later."

"Brave girl" Adam said more excitedly.

"Well Ms McIntyre, while I admire your back bone I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Marky pulled a gun on them, "you've been nothing but a pain in the ass since the day you arrived. You stuck your nose in where it didn't belong and made an enemy out of me. I'll admit I got some new business out of you but now that deal is gone through I don't need you anymore. And like I said before empty threats don't scare me." Marky grinned at her.

Andy pulled her own gun followed by Traci, "and like I said I'm not afraid of you. You think I've never had a gun pulled on me before."

"You're either braver or stupider than I thought, why are you even bothering with this? I mean why not just take the club and run it ? Why step on my toes?" Marky said smartly moving closer.

Andy scoffed "yeah run it into the ground. If I overlook everything that has being going on there the cops will shut it down in no time."

"We've been running out of that place over a year now, I think we're doing well so far. Nobody knew until you showed up and ruined it all."

"Well what can I say? my eyes are open, I never miss a trick. So are we gonna play nice or am I calling the cops?"

Gary entered the building at that moment seeing guns drawn he pulled his own out and moved towards Andy and Traci. " what's going on here?" he asked moving in front of the girls.

"Just business" Andy replied.

"Well why don't we all calm down and put the weapons down. We don't want to alert the cops doing there rounds outside now do we?" Gary asked trying to calmly defuse the situation.

"Marky you are a lying piece of dirt, I'll take you down if I have too." Marky took a step forward "don't move!" Andy spat.

"Game on" he yelled before pulling the trigger starting a shoot out.

Andy, Traci and Gary managed to take cover, Andy rolled onto her stomach and started firing back. Traci followed her lead and took Adam down. Certain he was down Andy focused on Marky, before she could pull the trigger the back door opened and six guys barged in and started shooting at them.

"Okay we're out numbered, we gotta go now!" Gary yelled dragging Andy to her feet while shoving Traci out the door covering them. He got off a few more rounds and took out two more guys he turned and dashed to the car. Jumping in he started it up and took off in a screech. About three seconds later two SUV's screeched out after them.

* * *

><p>"Shit what do we do now!" Andy yelled.<p>

"Call Boyd! He should have been there, where was the cover team!" Gary yelled.

"Oh god we're dead" Traci cried from the back.

"Trac it's gonna be okay" Andy leaned back and grabbed her hand. "We're gonna be fine, I promise. Boyd!" She cried "where the hell are you? we're being chased."

Boyd lay on the floor of his van blood trickling down his face he sighed in relief when Kellie flashed on the screen of his phone "Andy," he listened to her panicked voice. "Hey, hey calm down. Are you guys okay"

"NO BOYD! WE'RE BEING CHASED WITH GUNS!" Andy yelled looking back to see how close they were. "They shot at us, they still are. It was a set up, what happened to the cover team?"

"I was ambushed I was unconscious, I haven't spoke to the other van yet. Andy listen to me very closely, you've been made, I'm going to pull Sam and Jerry now. Get Gary to keep driving, loop on and off roads go round in circles anything thing you can to lose them. Ditch the car call me when you do, The car has a tracker Gary knows how to take it out, take the tracker with you so I can find you okay.

"What ?" Andy yelled. "How could we of been made ? We were so careful okay I get, I'll do what you said. Boyd don't tell Sam we're in trouble he doesn't need to know, just pull them and make sure they're safe. I'll call you when we ditch the car."

"Andy you need to stay as calm as possible okay. I promise I will get you out of this. I need to call people, I'll check back in ten minutes. You're safe with Gary he has the best training." Boyd hung up to get check in with the other cover team.

"What did he say?" Gary asked as he tried to keep control of the car, swerving to avoid bullets.

"That exit, take that exit now!" Andy yelled. Gary took a sharp turn and the two SUV's came to a halt the had missed the exit.

"That buys us about two minutes" Gary said. "What did Boyd tell you do? why was there no back up?"

"Boyd was ambushed he was unconscious, he said drive around until we lose them then ditch the car. We've been made, he said you know how to take out the tracker we need to bring that with us so he can find us."

"What the hell happened back there? how'd you know it was a set up?" Gary asked.

Marky gave it away himself, he's the type of guy to stay in control if someone messed up his plan he'd be pissed. Like that guy not being there when we arrived early after being told he was there. He wouldn't be happy that guy Adam he was just smiling, I knew something was up. I just don't know how we were made." Andy replied sighing.

Gary looped on and off main roads taking turns down back roads, he had no clue where he was or where he was going. He just knew he had to keep them safe and get them back to Boyd. He turned onto a road after about a half an hour of driving around. "Okay" he said pulling to a stop "I think we lost them. How about we ditch the car and cut through there" he pointed to a forest across the road.

"Uh Gary we're wearing heels do you think that's a good idea?" Traci asked from the back.

"Uh yeah, we don't have a choice. If you wanna stay alive lose the shoes." Gary replied

"Ugh I knew he was going to say that" Traci whined "but, I value my life more than these pretty shoes." she yanked them off her feet and put them in her bag, she shrugged at Andy who was staring at her "what? doesn't mean I can't keep them." Andy did the same while they waited for Gary to detach the tracker.

"Okay load up your guns, keep them drawn, stay near me. Do not I repeat do not panic, run or you see or hear anything stay together and hide yourselves okay." Gary said loading his two guns.

"Got it come on were wasting time" Andy said opening her door.

"How far do we have to walk ?" Traci asked climbing out of the back.

"As far as we have to, you girls got everything we can't come back here. They'll find the car soon and probably set it a light." They both nodded and took each others hands they were terrified.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes into the walk they heard an explosion, Gary dived on both of them dragging them to the ground "just stay quiet and point your guns in different directions" he whispered. Two minutes of silence he knew they were safe he stood and pulled them up. "Okay we're good but we need to move fast." he ushered them forward and looked back. He was right he could see smoke in the direction they had left the car. They were onto them but at least they had a ten minute head start. Andy suddenly stopped "what are you doing? keep moving" Gary pushed her along.<p>

Andy walked a couple of steps and stopped again, "no wait" she pulled out her phone "we haven't been made" she said quickly. "Boyd was in that van on his own right" Gary nodded "Marky thinks we're seeing each other, he saw him thought he'd get In the way and knocked him out. Them guys following us are here to kill me under Marky's orders, it's me they want." Andy dialled Boyd's number, "Think about it, he never led us to believe he knew we were cops. He just went on about me stepping on his toes and getting in his business . Plus the other surveillance team weren't touched."

"What's going on guys, I was just about to come get you" Boyd said from the other end.

"No don't, how far away are we ?" Andy replied quickly.

"About two miles and what do you mean no?"

"I mean we haven't been made, Marky thought you were checking up on me he took you out so you wouldn't interfere. He never planned on Gary driving us."

"What's the point here McNally ?"

"He's after me, just me, he doesn't know we're cops he's just pissed because I've got a lot on him. Don't pull Sam and Jerry we can still save this, send someone to check on them if their fine leave them be if not we'll meet you and them at Traci's undercover place, I have a plan. Get Wayne over to the club get him to question them about my car and Gary's."

"Okay if you're sure, where's Gary now ?"

"Beside me why ?"

"Fill him in on the way get him to jack a car if he can."

"Okay meet us there in about an hour, gotta go."

"What was all that about?" Traci asked.

"It means we're back on Trac, we're meeting Boyd at your under place. All going well my plan should work."

Finally after about an hour they made it back to the house. After a lot of yelling and arguing Boyd gave in and let her do it her way, but made it clear he wasn't happy about it and Danny would be making an appearance at the club tonight along with a back up team. He made the three wear bullet proof vests Marky would not be happy to see them he could snap. They all cleaned up to head back to the club.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later at the club<strong>.

Marky was standing smug by the door ' them two won't show their faces around here again. Now what to do with them two' he said to himself as he watched Sam and Jerry laughing and joking no idea what their girlfriends had just been through. He was pulled from his thought the DJ had announced Wayne had wanted all security personnel in his office. Marky sighed and headed in wit all the rest.

Wayne paced his office like a mad man "are we all here ?" The all nodded "okay I want the truth on this, why was my daughters car found in rival gang territory ? And why was their drives car found burned out ? The police have been onto me about both so somebody better speak up NOW!" He yelled.

"Boss" Marky stepped forward "I heard them saying they were going to meet someone, that guy was driving them"

"Where ? Who were they meeting ? How did the car end up burned out ? And WHERE THE HELL ARE MY DAUGHTERS!" He yelled banging his fists on the desk. Nobody spoke they all just gave each other knowing glances and looked at Marky. "Well I'm afraid I have no choice but to call the cops in, they'll search everywhere this place included. They will find them."

He went to pick up the phone "no boss wait" he looked up to see Marky again "give me and Jimmy an hour, if nothing comes up call them. The car could have been stolen, for all we know they could be at home now."

Wayne studied him for a moment, he knew the girls would be killed if he found them all that detective told him was the girls were attacked but fine that they needed some time before they came back. But he had to pretend to be the worried dad "fine, one hour don't let me down. Everyone back to work, any news on my daughters let me know."

Andy and Traci stood close together as they entered the club, Gary not so far behind them. Andy spotted the back up team she hoped they wouldn't need them. Their eyes feel on Marky who was staring at them in disbelief, Andy smirked and made her way over to him.

"Still alive I see" he said in a bored tone

"Looks like it" Andy moved closer to whisper in his ear "it'll take more than a silly little gun fight to scare me. I have connections you don't even know about, so bring it on I could use the challenge."

"Gladly sweetheart, time to show you what I can really do." Marky smirked at her "oh daddy's worried, perhaps you should pay him a visit, let him know you're still alive, well for now at least."

Andy just walked away from him leaving him smirking he already had his plan in motion and she was not getting away this time.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been nearly two weeks since the shoot out, the tension between Andy and Marky was growing. Everyone had noticed, one day Andy had accidentally dropped a tray of drinks on his lap, another day he had accidentally locked her in the cellar for two hours until Maggie found her. They kept riling each other up, Traci on the other hand had stayed out of his way and froze whenever he passed by her. Sam and Jerry had noticed the girls behaviour but had held off saying anything. They sat at the bar discussing the situation while the girls worked on another deal with Marky in the office.

"But have you noticed how she tenses up when he walks into a room AJ?"

Sam sighed he had noticed that and a lot more between both of them, "I noticed Scottie, there is something defiantly going on. Kellie isn't the same, she seems more aggressive now, more on guard around him ."

"Yeah I noticed that too. He keeps shooting her looks They haven't been the same since that meeting couple of weeks ago. Rachel just cried all night she said she missed well you know who but I could tell it wasn't that, it was full of fear and worry something happened at that warehouse." Jerry said.

Sam was about to reply when he saw Andy make her way out of the office, he stiffened as Marky grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall. Sam was off his stool and over in a second. "What the hell do you thin k you're doing!" Sam yelled.

"Back off pretty boy" Marky snarled. "This none of your business."

Sam pushed him away from her, "you put your hands on her it is my business." He moved closer to him "you ever put your hands on my girlfriend again and you will have me to answer to" Sam growled.

Andy placed her hand on his shoulder "leave it AJ, it's fine, just a misunderstanding."

"No I won't, he has no right to grab you like that" Sam went to move closer to him.

Andy yanked him back "I think were done here" she said to Marky, he glared at her and walked away. "Inside" she said to Sam and went back into the office. Traci had watched it all from her chair she was too scared to move.

"What the hell Andy? what is going on? and don't tell me nothing. I've watched you two for over a week now, we know you're keeping something from us.

Traci went to speak but was cut off by Andy "nothing is wrong Sam, he wanted to do a deal here and I said no, end of he just got angry."

Jerry joined them in the office "what was all of that about ?" he noticed Traci's face "Traci?" he questioned.

Traci looked at Andy she gave her back a look that said 'please don't tell them'. "Uh.. like Andy said, he wanted a deal here we said no, he got carried away." Traci looked straight to the floor.

"You're lying" both Jerry and Sam said together.

"Could you guys drop it already, it's like we said no more no less" Andy was getting angry. "You know what, I've had enough for today I'm going home. Maggie can lock up Trac you wan to come or stay.?"

"I'll come" she said standing to grab her bag.

"Are you two coming ?" Andy asked Sam and Jerry.

"No" Sam said "we have a bit more to do here" Andy nodded and opened the door. Traci and Jerry passed by first, Andy went to move, Sam pulled her back. "Andy, I don't know what you're hiding but you know you can tell me anything don't you?" Andy didn't answer him, he stepped closer to her "did he hurt you ?"

Andy closed her eyes and sighed "can you please just drop it Sam, I'm fine."

"You are not fine, look at you!" he yelled.

"What? I am fine."

Sam slammed the door, "you are not fine, you forget I can read you. You have not been the same since you went with Nash and Gary to that deal, something happened Andy and I must say I'm a little hurt you feel like you can't trust me enough to tell me. What are you so afraid of ?"

"I do trust you Sam I…"

"Funny way of showing it, what happened to the Andy I love, the Andy that told me everything no matter how I reacted. You used to tell me everything."

"I know" she mumbled and stood. "I'm going home, we'll talk about this later."

"What is there to talk about Andy?, you know what, I give up" Sam threw his hands in the air. "You don't trust me that is your problem, I'm done trying" Sam flung the door open and stormed back to his seat.

Andy watched him go, hurt and guilt building inside her. She wanted to tell him everything but was afraid of his reaction. Traci stuck her head in the door, "hey" she said quietly closing the door "what's up with him?"

Andy looked at Traci, "he thinks I don't trust him, he knows something is going on."

"I hate to say it Andy but he's right, not just you. I'm the same, I got the same off Jerry, he's not talking to me now. Andy I think we should tell them."

I know, you're right but not here, we'll give them time to cool off we'll talk to them when they come home." Andy walked towards the door "come on we can watch a movie or something until they come home."

"If they come home" Traci added as they made their way out to the car.

* * *

><p>Sam and Jerry sat side by side in silence both lost in their thoughts, it had been over an hour since the girls left, the club would be closing soon. Sam sighed and downed the rest of his drink, "I think it's time to call it a night Scottie, we got what we needed."<p>

"Yeah, sure buddy" Jerry stood from his stool. "I just can't get Rachel out of my head, did Kellie give you anything ?"

"Nah, seems I'm not trustworthy either" Sam said bitterly.

"I have a plan" Jerry said he waited for Sam to look at him before continuing. "We corner them both together, at home. This wasn't the best place, they can't say anything here."

"Good plan" Sam nodded. "Lets get going then." they both headed for the door, hoping they would get some answers.

Back at the house Andy and Traci were huddled under a blanket watching a movie, they settled on 'pirates of the Caribbean' it was long and should last until the guys got home Andy laughed at a bit and looked over at Traci, she had fallen asleep. Andy smiled and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. Lowering the tv she settled back and felt her own eyes getting heavy. Before the film was over she had drifted off too.

Sam and Jerry let themselves in quietly, but seeing the light from the tv they talked at normal volume. "So how are we going to do this?" Jerry asked as they made their way to the living room.

Sam saw them sleeping on the sofa, even though he was mad he couldn't help but smile. "Guess it'll have to wait until tomorrow" he nodded his head towards the sleeping girls now cuddled together.

"Oh," Jerry smiled too. "Shall we leave them or carry them in?"

"It's getting cold, we should but them in the bed" Sam replied taking off his coat.

Both men gently lifted their girlfriends and headed to their rooms the both said goodnight and closed their doors. Sam put Andy under the covers and looked at her he sighed and ran his fingers lightly along her cheek. "Andy, Andy, Andy, what have you gotten yourself into that you feel like you can't tell me?." Sam sighed and leaned over her, he dropped a kiss on her forehead "I love you like crazy you know that? I just wiish you would tell me."

* * *

><p>Andy had woken as soon as he lifted her but she kept her eyes closed, she had heard everything he said she felt tears forming. She felt him move off the bed "Sam" she called sitting up "it was a set up" she blurted out .<p>

Sam stared at her for a moment "what ?" He finally said coming to sit beside her.

Andy looked down at her hands, "it was a set up, he tried to kill me… Trac and Gary too."

Sam froze "WHAT? I'm sorry, can you say that again ? I don't think I heard you right."

"It was a set up, there was no deal" Andy said quietly

Sam glared at her "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ONLY TELLING ME THIS NOW! JESUS ANDY! I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW SO DID JERRY! HOW COULD YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM US?" Sam yelled jumping off the bed

Andy was expecting this "Sam I'm sorry I had to."

"YOU'RE SORRY! YOU'RE SORRY ANDY! THE GUY TRIED TO KILL YOU!" Sam lowered his voice. "That is three cops, we could have taken him in and ended all of this."

"No Sam, we couldn't have there is more people than that, the drugs are still going around "

Before Sam could reply he heard Jerry yelling next door "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO TRACI ? YOU COULD HAVE DIED HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US?"

"Well guess Nash told Jerry, that was the most stupidest thing you have ever done Andy. I can't believe you kept something that serious from us, from Boyd he would have pulled you two.

Andy hung her head "Boyd knows."

Sam stared at her again, "of course Boyd knows, the op is all that matters to him." Sam had started to calm down, he moved to sit beside her "tell me everything, from the start and don't leave anything out."

Before Andy started Traci came into the room crying, Andy just moved over to let her in the bed with her. Jerry stood glaring from the doorway. Andy told them everything while Traci leaned on her shoulder, Sam and Jerry got madder with each word she said.

"I'm going to kill that guy" Sam yelled.

"I'm going to kill him and Boyd." Jerry said just as angry.

"Sam I'm sorry" Andy tried again, Sam put his hand up to signal he didn't want to talk to her. Traci just sat in a daze looking at the floor.

"Here's the deal" Sam said after about a half an hour silence. "You two go to work tomorrow the you are going home. I'll say you went back to New York for good, no arguments you two are done."

Traci just nodded, Andy sat playing with her hands "I can't do that Sam, we need to be here. Trac can go if she really wants to but I can't turn my back on this."

"Andy you are going home tomorrow, this is not up for discussion or else .." He trailed off.

"Or else what?" she asked.

"Or else…. we're done Andy." Sam said quietly.

"What ?" She yelled.

"I said we're done, I can't sit back and do nothing after what you told me."

"Same goes for us Traci, I'm with Sam on this" Jerry said.

"I'm going home" Traci climbed out of the bed. "I'm sorry Andy, Jerry and Leo are more important than this."

"It's fine Trac, go be with your Family" Andy gave her a sad smile. She knew Traci was doing the right thing, She noticed Traci hesitate as if she was going to take it back. "Hey, we're fine, I still love ya .. Sister" Andy laughed. Traci smiled and hugged her before leaving the room, Jerry following her.

"So what's it to be Andy ?" Sam asked.

Andy walked over to him, "Do you love me?"

"You know I do." He replied.

Andy put her hands on his chest and began running them up to his shoulders "so you trust me right ?"

Sam couldn't help but put his arms around her waist and pull her against him. " with my life."

"Then let me finish this."

Sam leaned down and kissed her, pulling her closer he deepened the kiss. Andy pulled back when she felt something wet on her face, she looked up to see Sam was crying. "That is the last kiss you'll get from me Andy, we're done." Sam moved away from her and headed for the door.

"Sam, come back" Andy ran after him "I thought you loved me."

"And I thought you loved me.. Obviously not" he said while moving around her again.

"Sam please don't do this, I do love you. Sam please come back" she began to cry as he opened the front door "Where are you going."

"Well I sure as hell am not going to be living here anymore am I ?" he yelled before he walked on.

Andy followed him "so your just going to throw away what we have.?

"No Andy you are, I can't sit and wonder if you're alive or dead every time you go on a deal."

"Sam it's not like that how about you come with me to all the deals."

"I meant what I said Andy, go back inside." Andy stopped she didn't even realize she was outside.

* * *

><p>Traci and Jerry watched from the window "this is not good" Traci said.<p>

"Yeah, we better get out there. You take her I'll take him, he needs to cool off. Get her back in here, he'll have cooled off by morning, he'll come see her." Jerry said walking towards the door.

"Sam please don't do this" Andy stepped in front of him trying to stop him.

"Move Andy" he said through gritted teeth.

"No Sam, I'm not just going to let you walk away."

"You have no choice McNally, now move it" he had reached his car but she was blocking the door.

Andy froze "back to McNally now" she whispered.

"Why not? we're just co workers after all" Sam yelled.

Andy began to cry again, she bit her bottom lip as the tears ran down her face. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to be with me."

Sam's heart broke, of course he wanted to be with her, he loved her but he couldn't stay and not do anything to Marky. "I love you Andy, and I'll always want to be with you. But you have done this not me" he kissed her head "I love you babe but I can't stay" he gently moved her away from the door so he could open it.

Andy grabbed him before he climbed in "Sam please, please don't leave me. I'll do anything, I'll go home right now, please Sam I love you so much" she sobbed.

"I know you do Andy this is killing me, but until you realize what is more important I won't be here." he closed the door and started the engine. He turned to argue when the passenger door opened, he stopped and frowned when he saw Jerry climb in. He looked out to see Traci holding a sobbing Andy up, trying to lead her away. He just wanted to jump out and take her in his arms but his damn pride was in the way he took a shaky breath and drove away.

* * *

><p>Traci had gotten Andy back inside she was still crying "what the hell have I done Traci?" she cried.<p>

"It'll be okay sweetie, he needs time to cool off, he'll be back ." Traci sat beside her rubbing her back.

"No he won't, he meant it. god I'm such an idiot."

"Andy he was mad, heat of the moment and all that, just give him some space."

Andy sighed "you're right I'm going to go to bed, you wanna bunk with me again?"

"Sure, lead the way" Traci followed her into her room and climbed into the bed. They were both out cold within two minutes of their heads hitting the pillows.

They were that tired they never heard the crack of the front door being forced open nor the bedroom door open. They didn't notice anything… until it was too late.

* * *

><p>Sam and Jerry had been driving around for hours now Sam saw a diner and pulled in "you want coffee?" he asked Jerry.<p>

"Yeah, could do with a few" Jerry yawned.

"Lets sit inside then." Sam replied shutting off the engine.

"So" Jerry started after a few minutes of silence "did you mean that back there?"

"I guess" Sam replied, shrugging.

"Sam, how long have you spent chasing that woman? looking out for her, protecting her. Even when she was with Callaghan you stepped aside to let her be happy. what's changed?"

"She was almost killed Jerry. Nash and that Gary guy too."

"They are faced with that everyday Sam, we're all cops."

"That is different."

"How so ?"

"They will always have back up on the job, that night they didn't." Sam replied

"Sammy it went wrong, Boyd was attacked, they **were** each others back up. They were out numbered, we should be thanking that Gary guy. He got them out of that warehouse safe and kept them that way, its down to him they are still alive."

"I know Jer I'll see him sometime." Something suddenly snapped inside him. "what the hell am I doing? I love her, who am I kidding, I'll never leave her."

"That's my boy" Jerry said excitedly.

"What am I going to say to her? After all that stuff I said she probably won't want to see me."

"Sammy, she is just as crazy about you as you are her, she'll talk to you. We can go now if you like."

"Yeah, when we finish these so I can think of what to say."

* * *

><p>Andy and Traci woke up in darkness, they were somewhere cold and still in their pyjamas. Andy's head was throbbing. "Where the hell are we?" she said putting her hand to the back of her head, she gasped and pulled her hand back, there was blood on it.<p>

"We've been kidnapped." Traci replied beside her, she had blood on her lip.

Andy looked closer 'she must of put up a struggle' "okay we're Kellie and Rachel now I know you're scared I am too. But I promise I'll get us out of here."

Before Traci could reply the door swung open "ah you're awake." A male voice said. Andy huddled closer to Traci as he walked closer to them, they both gasped when he stepped into the light from the open doorway.

Sam and Jerry made their way back, pulling up Sam took a deep breath, "here goes nothing" he smiled at Jerry and they both climbed out of the car.

Jerry stopped him "Sam look, the door is open."

They both looked at each other and took off running "Andy!" Sam yelled as they burst through the door. Traci? You guys here ?" He called frantically moving from room to room. He froze at Andy's bedroom door, the room was a mess there was drops and a little pool of blood on the bed and floor, Sam's blood ran cold "JERRY! CALL BOYD NOW!" He yelled.

"What is it Sammy? Oh god" he stopped behind Sam and took in the scene. He pulled his phone out and Frantically called Boyd.

"Where are they gone?" Sam said quietly. He was freaking out, what if the last words he said to her were 'until you realize what is more important I won't be here'. No I can't think like that, she'll be fine they'll be okay, we'll find them' he said to himself.

Jerry ran back to him. "Boyd and a team are on their way."

"Yeah and he's a dead man when he gets here." Sam replied


	9. Chapter 9

Boyd sat outside the apartment in his car, his heart was racing. Jerry had rambled about blood and a struggle and something about the girls going missing. He watched as the street filled with cop cars, he saw Frank Best enter the apartment with a look of worry and pure anger on his face. This op was defiantly over. He took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. He took a few step forward and stopped when he heard yelling. He knew it was Sam, he also knew he'd be blamed on this. He entered the apartment, and began to look around.

"Oh no, you get he hell out of here," Sam yelled barging towards him.

"I need to be here Sam, I have to work out what happened." Boyd replied

"This is all your fault! what possessed you to keep something like that from us?" Frank and Oliver grabbed Sam to hold him back. Sam's voice began to shake, "I swear Boyd, if I don't get her back soon I am going to kill you," he shook off frank and Oliver and stormed outside. He went to the side of the building and sunk down the wall. He put his face in his hands and let the tears he'd been holding back fall.

Oliver went to check on Sam, he had been gone for five minutes. He walked around the side of the building and his heart crushed at the sight before him, his best friend was on the ground, quietly crying. Oliver took the few steps to him and slid down beside him. He put his hand on his shoulder. " We'll find her Sammy."

Sam looked up and wiped his face, his eyes were red and shiny. "You know the last thing I said to her was?" Oliver shook his head. "I told her we were done and I left." Sam let a few more tears fall, he didn't care who saw him at this stage. "I made a big mistake and I came back to make it right, but I was too late."

"Sammy, she knows you love her, and that you didn't mean it. She knew you would come back. She knows you enough to let you cool off for a while."

"I should never have left her, I should have told Jerry to stay with them. This is all my fault" Sam said angrily.

"Sammy you were not to know, either was Jerry, we'll get to the bottom of this."

"She was almost killed nearly two weeks ago. Her and Traci that guy Gary backed them up if it wasn't for him they'd be dead now." Sam said a few minutes later.

"What? we didn't hear anything about it. What happened?, everything we've received from Boyd never mentioned them being in danger."

"Yeah he covered it up. She only told me tonight, that was what the fight was over. They went to the warehouse for a deal, turns out it was a set up that turned into a shoot out. Three of them against eight guys."

"Really? how did that go down? There should have been back or even a surveillance team."

" Yeah, she said Boyd was there, but I don't really know how it all happened if he was here. They got away, that Marky guy sent guys after them. They managed to lose them and dump the car, Gary led them through the forest and they made it back to Boyd. He kept it all from me and Jerry and told them not to say anything he knew how we'd react."

" What?" Oliver was shocked anything thing like that means you are pulled off the case or put in a safe house. "He shouldn't have, I can't believe this, he sent them back in knowing all of this?"

"Yeah funny isn't it? He doesn't care about anyone as long as he gets the results he wants. Ollie, I want you to be the one to take me in when he's found dead ." Sam said seriously.

"It won't come to that Sam, we will find them. Hows about we head back inside and tell Frank what you just told me? With a bit of luck Boyd will get the boot when all of this is over." Sam nodded and got to his feet, taking a few deep breaths before they went back inside.

* * *

><p>Andy and Traci were in total shock. "You are meant to be on our side Ray" Andy said quietly.<p>

"I am on your side, I'm the one who offered to watch you so no one else would be near you. I've been trying to get hold of Boyd since it went down, just take these and don't worry." Ray handed them water and some blankets., "I'll be back soon, I'm going to try Boyd again." Ray left the room with a smirk they were easily fooled, or so he thought.

As soon as he was gone Andy turned to Traci, "He's in on this Trac, something is not right."

"How do you know?" Traci asked pulling one of the blankets around her.

"Because, he can't get Boyd on the phone, there is plenty of ways to get in touch. He could have called Gary, or used the radio or the surveillance team. He is not helping us, he's in on the whole thing."

"Are you sure Andy, I mean he could be trying to help us."

"I have a feeling in my gut, Sam taught me to follow it and always trust it. Sam.. I wonder did he come back yet, if they even know we're missing."

"I'd say they do now, Jerry would have called me a few times. If I didn't answer he'd come back to check on us."

"What if he thought we were asleep? It was pretty late." Andy asked.

"Damn it, you right" Traci replied, "he would have called once then left it."

"Traci!" Andy almost shrieked, she felt a lump in her sock and jumped to her feet. "I forgot I put my phone in my sock when we got into the bed."

"What?" Traci jumped up too, "why'd you put it there ?"

"Because I didn't want to wake you if Sam called."

"So, take it out, call them."

Andy pulled her phone from her sock, it was on silent and the vibrate set off. Andy flicked through her missed calls, "all the division must be on this, I have forty- eight missed calls, mostly from Sam, Jerry Frank, and Chris." She scrolled down further, "some from Dov and Noelle and Boyd too. I have a message too."

"What does it say ?"

Andy listen to it, she nearly cried when she heard Sam's voice. She moved closer to Traci so they could both listen, "Andy if you ever get to hear this I just want you to know I love you more than anything else in this world, I was just angry I never meant a word of it I promise if I get you back I'll never ever leave you again. Give Traci the phone Jerry wants to talk." They listened as Jerry came on the phone, "Trac I don't know what to say, we came back for Sammy to make things right and we got back to this. I don't know who's blood that was but I hope you two are okay. I love you and we will find you guys, no matter what it takes. So just look after each other until we do okay, I love you, bye."

Andy and Traci were now both crying "Andy we need to call them." Traci said shakily.

"We can't, we need to call someone that will focus on what we tell them, they will just be frantic and asked a hundred questions. We need to get straight to the point, we don't know how much time we have before Ray comes back."

"Okay, who are we going to call ?"

Andy thought for a moment, "Well not Boyd, if I ever see him again it'll be too soon the jackass." I think I'll just yell at him. Oh I know, Gary, we can trust him, he has the training." When Traci nodded she scrolled down until she found 'Jessie'. The phone rang for a while "come on" she chanted. 'Hello' came a mumbled voice. "Gary!" Andy breathed in relief.

"Gary ? What's going on Andy? what did we say about names?" Gary said sleepily.

"We don't have time for that Gary, we've been kidnapped." Andy hissed.

Gary bolted up in his bed, his training kicking in "what? are you okay? do you know where you are or who took you? what type of car was it? how many was there?"

"Yeah we're okay, no don't know where we are, I just know we headed south for about twenty minutes. There was two guys in the bedroom, one more driving. It was a silver SVU Gary.. Ray is here, he said he's just looking after us but I don't buy it."

"No, your right not to. That is not part of a UC, if it was I would have known you guys were gone as soon as it happened. I need to get down to the apartment I guess everyone is already there.

"I hope so, Gary if you see Sam, tell him we got the message and I love him, and if he still wants me I'll be waiting. Tell Jerry Traci said she loves him and not to worry."

Gary climbed out of his bed and began pulling clothes on. "Okay guys, sit tight. Now I know you have a phone I can start trying to trace your signal. I'll call you with an update, stay safe remember what a taught you. And keep the phone out of sight. Turn the backing lighting off so if I do call it won't draw attention if you are not alone."

"Okay, thanks Gary. Please hurry, after the last time I don't think he'll miss again."

* * *

><p>Gary left his house in a hurry and sped of to the undercover apartment to fill Boyd in. He also pulled out some maps from under his seat trying to locate an area they could be. Ten minutes later he pulled up outside their cover apartment. He jumped out of his car and rushed inside, "where's Boyd!" he yelled causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn his way.<p>

Frank hurried over, "Boyd is no longer in charge of this, I am. what have you got?"

"The girls called me a few minutes ago" Gary replied. "Our undercover guy Ray is involved."

"What ?" Sam came barrelling toward him along with Jerry. "Are they okay? where are they?"

"Sam they said they were fine, they were okay."

"Fine? Who's blood was on the floor then? One or both of them are injured"

"They didn't say, I'll try call her. Leave it with me and I'll come back with an answer." Sam nodded and Gary went to walk away to make the call Frank stopped him

"No don't call her, just text they might not be alone. We a tracking her signal right now."

"I have that covered, I told her to keep the phone hidden if they heard someone approach. I told them to turn off the vibrate mode and the backing light, so if I do call while someone is with them it will go unnoticed.

"Okay, go find out if they are injured and report back to me and Gary" Gary turned back to him. Boyd is officially off this, he is to know nothing, you report to me now."

"Got it" Gary walked quickly away and began texting** hey you girls okay? Guys want to know who's blood is on the floor here are either of you injured?"** Gary closed his phone thinking it might be a while before he got a reply. He was surprised when his phone beeped almost straight away:

**'It was mine, head wound not bad, stopped the bleeding with piece of my pj bottoms. Tell Sam and Jerry we're fine. Traci hurt her shoulder in the struggle but, WE ARE OKAY.**

**'Okay good to know, sit tight coming for you soon.'**

Gary walked back over to Frank. "blood was Andy's, she has a head wound but she's okay they stopped the bleeding with some of her bottoms, and Traci hurt her shoulder other than that they are fine."

"Great news, now what else do you know? what did they tell you when they called?"

"The said they went south for about twenty minutes from here. There was two guys in the house and one driving a silver SVU."

Frank nodded and turned to the room, "Alright everyone listen up" the room fell silent as everyone gave him their full attention. "McNally and Nash are doing fine, the blood was McNally's" he could see Sam clenching his fists in the corner. "She is fine Sammy, she managed to stop the bleeding and cover it up. We have information they are about twenty minutes south from here, they were taken in a silver SVU. I need someone to pull everything they know on this Ray guy and someone get me a map of the surrounding area. "Lets move people, it's been three hours already."

The room came to life as everyone scattered to do what they could. Sam and Jerry stayed in the corner, Sam was still looking at Gary. "If the other undercover guy is in on this he could be too. Guess we'll just have to watch him." he said to Jerry.

* * *

><p>Andy and Traci sat in the room looking around, Andy spotted a vent in the roof. "Trac? you think we could get out through here?" She asked getting to her feet.<p>

Traci followed her lead and stood beside her looking up. "um, I think we might, but how are we going to get the cover off? and how do you know it will lead us outside?"

"I can see street lights, its still night so we have a better chance of not being seen. If it doesn't lead outside at least we'll get out of this room. I think I can pry it off if I put enough strength into it ."

"Right, you need to stand on my shoulders, check it out first" Traci replied positioning herself under it.

"Alright" Andy replied. Traci put her hands together and Andy put her foot in them and bounced a little before both of her feet left the ground. She stood on Traci's shoulders and pulled at the cover. "It's loose, it'll come off easy."

"Try it now" Traci whispered.

Andy pulled at the cover it came away quickly. She made enough space to stick her head through, she looked left and right and pulled her head back out. "If we go right I think it leads outside, the lights are stronger that side, we'll both fit easily."

"Are we going now?" Traci asked.

Andy shook he head "no, too risky. We'll wait until Ray checks on us again and as soon as he leaves we'll go."

"Okay, you better get down now. I think I hear something." Traci said looking towards the door.

Andy quickly fixed the cover and jumped down, both girls flung themselves on the floor just as the door opened. This time it wasn't Ray, "now I've got you" Marky laughed. "You won't get away this time, you two won't get in my way. You see the biggest deal of my entire life is going down tonight and I can't have you there. I am not willing to share, it's nothing personal." He winked at Traci, "you can thank your lovely sister for all this."

"This is what all of this is about Marky?" Andy jumped to her feet "a stupid deal ? I don't give a shit about it, let us go and I promise I won't turn up. Like I said I don't care anymore."

Marky laughed. "You promise ? I find that hard to believe. Doesn't feel good not being in control does it ?"

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact we were kidnapped. Afraid to take me on alone Marky?" Andy smirked.

Marky smirked back, before Andy knew it he shot his hand out and slapped her hard across the face. "Don't feel so sure of yourself, honey."

Andy stumbled backwards, she wanted to cry out at the pain shooting through her face but held it back. she wiped the blood off her mouth, "that all you got ?" She challenged.

"Kellie shut up" Traci whispered behind her.

" I'd Listen to your sister, you know that's your problem you don't know when to shut it. No wonder AJ's off sleeping with everyone."

The words stung Andy deep to her core, she had forgotten all about her fight with Sam. "And what would you know about me an AJ ?"

"Not that I care but I kinda feel sorry for him. Does he know you're banging one of his friends? Strangers maybe? but his friend, that's gotta hurt" he chuckled. "Anyway, times up, I gotta go. Have fun ladies and hopefully I won't be seeing you again." He smiled and left the room laughing before locking the door behind him.

"Go now Traci" Andy whispered.

"Let me see your face, that was really stupid Andy" Traci said pulling her face towards her. She examined the red mark all down the right side of her face, "looks like it's going to bruise under your eye."

"Yeah, yeah we'll worry about that later. Get your ass up there" Andy nodded her head upwards "come on."

Traci grabbed hold of Andy's shoulders and began to climb up, pulling the cover off she squeezed her whole body into the vents. She turned and began to pull Andy up, Andy had sent a quick text before jumping to grab Traci's hands.

* * *

><p>Back in the hose Sam was pacing, they couldn't trace her signal and Gary hadn't heard from them in over two hours. "it will be light soon, we gotta find them." Sam finally said.<p>

Gary had been watching them most of the night, he knew what Sam was thinking he could tell from his body language and the glances thrown his way. He still hadn't told them what Andy told him to tell them, he sighed and walked over "guys can I talk to you for a minute outside.?"

Sam and Jerry looked at each other but followed anyway. "What is it? did they call again ?" Jerry asked hopeful.

"No, I just want to talk to you. Look I know what you guys are thinking, don't. I am not in on this, I have not heard from Ray either, I would never do anything to hurt them. We've became friends the last couple of weeks, I want them back safe too you know."

"We never said you were in on this" Sam replied

"You don't need to, I can read you. I have a message from the girls for both of you, I sorta hoped they could tell you themselves. I guess I should tell you now." He waited for them to nod before going on, "Andy said she loves you Sam, and Jerry, Traci said she loves you too. Andy also said they got your message and not to worry about it, if you'll still have her she'll be waiting."

Sam's heart sunk at his words, of course he still wanted her. "Did they say anything else?"

Before Gary could reply his phone beeped in his pocket, he pulled it out read the text and smiled, he looked up to see Sam and Jerry staring at the phone, he turned it towards them. "Guess I should have waited for them to tell you themselves."

Sam read the text out loud, **"found a way out making a break for it." **The phone beeped again in Sam's hand, Gary nodded for him to open it. **'warehouse off the highway, see a sign for a furniture store. home store and more ? Big park beside it.'** Sam sent a quick reply **,that's my girl, we're coming baby, I love you, Sam**' and hurried inside to find frank.

* * *

><p>Andy and Traci had been in the vents for ten minutes now, the way Andy thought led outside only led to a room on the other side of the building. They had turned and went back the other way. "Traci, look out there" Andy peeked through a tiny hole and saw a sign, she pulled the phone and sent another text. They made their way along and came to another opening. They both froze as they heard movement underneath them. They listen as they heard three voices, two they knew as Marky and Ray the third she was nearly sure was that guy Jamie something Boyd had shown her in the club.<p>

"What do we do with the girls? Ray asked

"I don't care, call daddy for a ransom or kill them, I really don't give a shit, here" Marky tossed him something. "Burn the place down, with them in it."

"Boss? are you sure you want to do that to McIntyre? I mean kill his daughters?" Jamie asked.

"Well blame his stupid daughter for crossing me, burn the place down" he barked and stormed off.

"I am not doing that" Jamie said a few minutes later. "I can't kill two innocent girls, I'm letting them go Ray. As soon as the deal is done I'm letting them go. I'll make them leave town, but I am not killing them."

"You're such a wimp" Ray laughed. "Who's gonna miss them? they're just a pain in the ass. We can push McIntyre out and take over with that Kellie one gone."

Andy and Traci waited until they left the room. Andy frantically grabbed her phone and typed a message to Gary, **hurry gonna burn the place down we can't get out also deal going down at the warehouse later Marky gone Ray deffo in on it he's the 1 with the matches that Jamie guy is here he doesn't wan to kill us go easy on him. **Andy sent the message and pushed Traci along "come on, keep moving, we need to get out before the whole places goes up."

Sam still had Gary's phone is his hand, they had located the place Andy was talking about. They were just loading up to leave when the phone beeped, Sam's eyes widened as he read the text "lets move! the place is being set a light they're trapped!" he said frantically jumping into a car pulling Jerry and Gary with him. He started the engine and took off at speed followed by a dozen or more cruisers.


	10. Chapter 10

Andy and Traci were still crawling through the vents, every turn they took seem to lead to more vents. "Damn it, there has to be a way out" Andy cried. They looked below them and were horrified at the sight, the room was now a blaze. Andy crawled back and yelped, the vent was heating up. "Traci! move fast! the vent is getting hot!, we'll fry!" she yelled pushing Traci to move faster.

"Oh god Andy! I can't die!" Traci sobbed.

"We're not gonna die, I promise, I'll get us out of here, just keep moving."

Traci froze as she looked forward "Andy? what is that?" She asked moving so Andy could see around her.

"Oh no" she gasped "Traci get as low to the floor as you can, it's smoke, they must of lit more than one room. We need to find a way out now." Andy frantically looked around, she spotted a small vent on the opposite wall, she moved Traci forward so she could look out. She was looking at a ten feet jump onto some pallets, "Traci we can get out here but we need to jump down, it's wood and grass so it shouldn't hurt too much."

"We have no choice, do you think it'll come off?" Traci asked turning around to face Andy.

"I hope so" she replied.

Sam, Jerry and Gary raced through the city, they were almost there when Sam slammed on the breaks. "please tell me that is not the place they're in" he said frantically.

Gary looked at his map. "I'm afraid so , step on it" he said to Sam.

Sam took off in a screech. "they'll be fine, they'll be fine" he said out loud.

"Please, please, please, please." Jerry kept repeating from the back.

They pulled into the warehouse and gasped, the whole thing was ablaze. "Jerry call the fire department!" Sam yelled jumping out.

Gary jumped out and ran after him, "Sam! you cannot go in there!" he grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Let go!, I am not leaving them in there! we have to try!" he cried.

"Sam, calm down, you know this is not helping. If Frank sees you like this you'll be sent away, and what will Andy say if you're not here when she gets out? i'm sorry buut you have to be a cop right now.

Sam sighed, he knew Gary was right. "come on Andy, please be okay" he said to himself as he watched more flames take over the building.

* * *

><p>Up in the vents the girls were having a problem with the shaft, it wouldn't budge. They were both over whelmed with smoke, they could feel it inside them making them cough and heave. They were getting weak.<p>

"We…can't…give…up…Trac" Andy panted as she banged the shaft again.

"I.. can't…take…any…anymore… Andy.. I.. need.. To.. Sleep" Traci panted out.

Andy got a surge of energy. "no, no Traci look at me" she pulled her face. "look at me" Traci's eyes rolled but she looked at her. "hey come on, Leo needs you, I need you" Andy began to cry. "I love you and I need you, Jerry needs you. What would your mom say if you gave up? She'd say this is not my daughter Traci Nash because I didn't-"

"Raise.. No.. quitter" Traci finished. "I love you too" she coughed and pulled herself up as Andy kicked with both feet, Traci joined in and the vent flew away to the ground with a bang.

All three heads snapped up. "did you hear that?" Jerry said. They looked at one another and took off in a sprint, rounding the side of the warehouse, they saw a small vent cover lying in the ground. Looking up they weren't sure from all the smoke, but they were almost certain they could see feet sticking out. "Look, is that a person?" Jerry shouted.

"Yes, yes it is" Gary said excitedly.

"It's Traci" Sam yelled. "Traci, Traci" he called up.

Andy froze. "is that Sam?"

Traci looked down. "yes" she screamed excitedly. "Jerry and Gary too. hey guys up here" she waved down at them. "We're getting out of here Andy" she squealed. She pulled back and grabbed Andy when the vent began to shake, "what the hell was that?" they were startled by a loud bang and thick smoke fly at them.

"The vents are collapsing!, Traci! Jump!" Andy screamed as they shook again and came away from the wall.

"Not without you!" she screamed back, pulling Andy.

"Traci go, I am right behind you, I promise." The vent came away from the wall again, Andy pushed Traci out and tried to grab the wall herself.

Traci was now dangling on the outside. "Andy!" she screamed "Andy! no, no, no!," she screamed in hysterics "Andy! please answer me!" she sobbed. She tried to scramble back up but she couldn't hold on. "Andy!" she sobbed.

Down below Sam stood gripping Jerry as Gary tore pass with his car. His blood ran cold as he heard a bang and something fall, All of a sudden Traci flew out like she was shoved out. Gary positioned his car under the vent and climbed out. "Get her down!" Sam yelled running forward, grabbing some of the pallets to make a ladder to reach her. Jerry helped and soon enough they had Traci down, she was crying uncontrollably now.

Andy tried again to jump but fell back as the vent moved further away. She began to cry, thinking she was about to die. She made herself look below, all she could see was a sea of red and black. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on it, her eyes closed tight "one more try" she said to her self, taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Traci was pushing everyone away from her, "don't come near me!, go save Andy!, go help her! Jerry please!, you need to help her!" she screamed.<p>

Sam froze, he assumed she was okay up where they pulled Traci from. He grabbed her,She was hysterical. "Traci, hey, hey, calm down. What happened? why can't Andy get out the same way you did?"

"The vent came away from the wall, she pushed me out, I didn't want to leave her." Traci grabbed Sam "you need to go get her Sam please."

Sam was gone before she finished her sentence, he wrestled with Gary for a minute before climbing up the pallets and pulling himself up on the ledge.

"Swarek! get your ass down!" Frank yelled, they had all just pulled up.

"Andy's still trapped" Gary said coming to stand beside him.

"EVERYONE MOVE ANDY'S TRAPPED" he yelled and hurried off. "Diaz you help Gary there. Peck, Epstein go see to Nash. Shaw Williams with me."

Andy had just psyched herself up to jump again, she got on her knees and dived forward. She screamed as she missed the ledge and fell, she closed her eyes but was startled when she stopped mid air. Feeling someone grip her she opened her eyes "Sam!" She cried.

Sam was dangling upside down holding both her wrists, his legs were being held by Chris and Gary Outside. "I gottcha baby I gottcha, I'm going to swing you out okay?"

She nodded with panic in her eyes "please don't let me go" she yelled.

"Never, never, I'll never let you go, you gotta trust me."

"I do, I do" she yelled.

"Okay on three" he said. "One, two, three," he swung her back and forward a few times until he was able to move his grip to her upper arms. With another big heave she pulled herself up to him, she gripped his shirt and clung to him as Gary and Chris pulled him back out.

Cheer and claps went around as they seen Sam carry her down and place her on the hood of the car. Gary slapped him on the back and pulled Chris away to give him a moment. Andy was coughing hard still clinging to him. "It's okay baby, you're safe now. God I though I'd never see you again." Sam pulled her into him and held her tight.

Andy looked up when she felt something wet on her head, he was crying. She moved her shaking hands and wiped his eyes with her thumbs. "I love you soo much" she sobbed and threw herself at him.

"I love you too, I am never letting you out of my sight again." He said pulling her closer.

Traci pulled him off her and lunged at her, hugging her tight. "Don't you ever do that to me again Andy" she cried. "I though you were dead and it would have been all my fault."

"Hey Traci stop, calm down. Why do you think it was your fault?"

"You sent me first because of Leo."

"Of course I did Trac, he needs his mommy."

Traci was pulled away and Jerry lunged at her "thank you for keeping her safe" he mumbled into her hair "and I am so glad you are okay."

Andy hugged him back, "thank you for keeping Sam under control." She giggled.

Jerry stepped back and chuckled "wasn't and easy Job."

Andy stood up and was attacked by Chris "Jesus Andy, I have never been more terrified in my life, are you okay.?"

"I'm fine Chris" she hugged him back and closed her eyes. Chris was like her big brother. She opened her eyes to see Gary standing on his own watching from over at the cruisers. She let go of Chris and walked towards him only to be side tracked by Sam who had gotten a paramedic to look at her, happy she was okay and got her head wound checked he let her go to Gary. "hey" she said as she got closer to him.

"Hey, how are you doing? He asked full of concern.

"I'm good, I was trained well" she smiled and pulled him into a hug "thanks Gary" she sighed.

He pulled her closer "I'm so glad we got to you guys in time."

"Well we're out now safe and sound, thanks to your training." Andy turned at someone clearing their throat behind her.

"When you done there, can I have my girlfriend back?" Sam asked with a wide grin.

Gary pulled her closer to him, "I think I'll hang onto her if you don't mind" he chuckled.

"Oooooh two men, who do I choose?" Andy laughed.

"Go have fun Andy" Gary released her as Sam walked over to him.

Sam held out his hand "nice working with you Gary, thanks for all your help."

"No problem man, call anytime you need a favour"

"Wait" Andy startled them "what time is ?"

"Seven" Gary replied.

"Deals at eight, lets move."

"Hang on, I know you don't think you're going" Sam said, Andy was about to yell "without these" Sam held out her badge and gun "Officer McNally" he smirked.

"Sam" she breathed "where did you get this?"

"Off me" they turned to see Frank approach them. "Now quit slacking you lot, you are back under my payroll, lets move out. You too Gary, you know we could use a guy like you around fifteen, keeps these two in check", he nodded to Sam and Andy. "But we'll talk about that later" Gary smiled and followed them to his car.

* * *

><p>Back at the station Sam was true to his word, he hadn't let her out of his sight since he got her out of the warehouse. She was in the shower with Traci, she was just back from going to see Leo and her mom. Both men sat outside waiting. "So how you doing now Sam?" Jerry asked.<p>

"I'm getting there, I could have lost her today Jer. Life's too short, when this bust is over I'm gonna ask her to marry me." He replied.

"Wow Sammy settling down, you got a ring yet buddy?"

Sam pulled out a small box and flicked it open. "got it before we went under, I was just waiting for the best time."

"Wow it's beautiful Sam, she'll love it." Jerry said as he admired the sparkling diamond looking back at him.

"Two years, it doesn't feel that long. It feels like only last week I took her on our first date." He smiled as he remembered how she had a smile on her face all night.

"Yeah, time flies when you're having fun, I've been with Traci fore nearly three years, well four if you count the year she was with me, then Dex, then back with me. Well let me be the first to congratulate you, you deserve her Sam. I've never seen either of you look so happy." Jerry slapped him on the back.

"Yeah," Sam smiled again. "I'm lucky to have her." He shoved the ring back in his pants pocket just as the door opened and both girls came out.

"They're ready for us in the task room" Sam said as they both stood up.

"Lets go get this son of a bitch then." Andy wrapped her arm around Sam's waist and walked towards the room.

* * *

><p>Down in the warehouse Marky and Jimmy sat waiting for the deal to take place. Marky was humming to himself. "Why so happy boss?" Jimmy asked.<p>

"Well Jimmy, them two bitches won't be bothering us this time, or ever again."

"Oh really" Jimmy asked amused.

"Yeah, I took care of that" he grinned at Jimmy

"So they're off the grid then? they won't be found?"

"Well if them two boneheads did what I asked them to, they'll be lucky to be identified by dental records."

Jimmy chuckled "good I hated that Kellie one, thinking she knew everything."

"Ah yes, well she's not so clever anymore is she?" Marky chuckled. They stood when the heard a tap on the shutters. "Ah Tony, welcome" Marky held out his hand as the older man climbed out of the truck.

They were going ahead swapping cash and guns for drugs and better guns when Tony spoke "so I hear you have a girl in on your deals now Marky, McIntyre's daughter, word on the street is she's very good."

"She is" he agreed "but unfortunately, Ms McIntyre is off the grid, went away for awhile."

"Shame, I was really looking forward to meeting her and setting up another bigger deal. You heard Roscoe was taken out?" Marky nodded. "And half his crew got taken in and the other half fled?" He nodded again "well guess who found his supply, and took over his patches."

"That is a big step. Roscoe was a tough guy, the people around him bowed down to him."

"Well I would like to bring you and your guys in on it, but I would like to meet this, Kellie Is it? First." Tony said.

"We would be very interested indeed, I'll see if I can get in touch with her."

"I'll give you two days before I look for my next candidate. He nodded "I'll be in touch" he said as his guys finished loading up his van. "Nice doing business. And find this girl fast, I'd hate for you to lose out."

Tony was about to climb into his van when the shutters flew up and people barged in. "POLICE DON'T MOVE!" Frank Best headed the group with his gun drawn. "Peck, Epstein. get the other guys, we have people for these two." He said nodding towards Marky and Jimmy. Both nodded and ran off to cuff Tony and his guys. Frank walked to Marky. "both of you turn around."

Andy and Traci made their entrance wearing matching grins, Sam and Jerry behind them. Andy took so much pleasure and satisfaction in hearing the click of the cuffs on his wrists. She waited for Traci to cuff Jimmy before speaking, she looked to Traci and grinned. "Marky Valence ,Jimmy Porter, you are under arrest for the kidnap and attempted murder of two police officers. Also drug smuggling, selling, murder, and so on. Basically you're never gonna see the light of day again" she leaned in and whispered in his ear "told you I'd take you down you son of a bitch."

Marky recognised the voice straight away "No, no, no this is not happening, you're dead. I watched the fire start, this is not happening."

"I told you not to mess with me" she turned him around to face her, he looked her up and down as he took in her uniform blues "you're a cop?" He yelled in shock, he thought she just came with the police.

"Officer McNally" she smiled. "Officer Nash" she pointed to Traci and "Officer Swarek, Detective Barber and Detective Jackson." she pointed to Gary who had just appeared beside them.

"You're all cops?" he yelled again.

"Oh yes buddy" Sam stepped forward "and I have so much to say to you, after you kidnapped my girl and tried to kill her." he spat.

"She's not really your girlfriend, it was all an act. You just want me to talk, intimidate me."

"I can intimidate you now if you like, still doesn't change the fact that you kidnapped my girlfriend and her friend, who happens to be my best friends girlfriend. Lets just say, the next forty-eight hours are not gonna be fun" Sam smirked "for you."

"Okay guys lets round them up, just got off the Phone with Shaw, they've picked up that Ray guy, And Williams has picked up the guys at the club. You guys can call it a night, he can wait until the morning." Frank looked at Andy and Traci "we are going to celebrate having two of our finest back. No offence Sammy, Jerry." they all chuckled as Jerry pouted.

* * *

><p>Down at the Penny they were all around a couple of tables pushed together, Frank stood "well guys" he held up his glass "To McNally and Nash who came back to us safe." everyone cheered and clinked glasses. "And I would like to say great job to everyone else, we took down one of the biggest rising gangster in town. A guy guns and gangs have been watching for over two years now, and the finest team at fifteen division took them all down in one night ,so congrats guys. Oh and I would like to welcome Gary to out team, McNally, he'll be your new partner, so go easy on him." Frank smirked as Andy shot her head to Sam.<p>

Sam smirked back and looked at Jerry, he nodded back at him, Sam stood up. "I'd like to say something too, first of all I'd like to thank you all for helping me and Jer get our girls back safe. Secondly" he turned to Andy. "I love you so much."

Andy raised an eyebrow as Traci and Chris moved away from either side of her and pulled the stools away "oh my god!" She cried and flung her hand over her mouth as Sam got down on one knee.

"I realised today I could have lost you, life is too short to hold back. If you'll have me, I'd like you to spend the rest of your life with me" he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out the box, he opened it and looked back up at her. "So babe, what I am trying to say is, Andy McNally will you marry me?"

Andy stared at him with tears running down her face "yes!" She finally squealed and dived off the stool into his arms.

Sam got to his feet and slipped the ring on her finger, he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." he mumbled as he wiped her tears. They were distracted as the tables around them broke out into cheers and whistles.

Andy looked around at her friends. Traci was crying with happiness, Gail was wiping her eyes with her head down. Noelle was clapping furiously and cheering, Oliver was smiling widely. Chris looked like he was about to cry, his eyes were all watery as he looked on beaming. Dov was bouncing up and down excitedly on his stool. Jerry just sat with a smirk that turned into a full blown smile.

Frank stood at the top of the table proudly as if it was his own Child that just got engaged. He banged a glass to get everyone's attention. He raised his glass again and everyone followed his lead "To Sammy and Andy" he yelled.

Everyone repeated what he said and downed their drinks, each congratulating the happy couple. They celebrated well into the night moving the after paerty back to Sam and Andy's house.

* * *

><p>Okay guys, this is the end of the story but, I would like your opinion. I might add another chapter. maybe the hen's bachelor and a wedding, what do you guys think? I might throw in a baby too. Or should I leave at this.


End file.
